I See You Again
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: Es extraño, a cada nueva vez que te encuentro despiertas mi curiosidad de una u otra forma, ya sea en como reaccionaría Suzumiya si tú no estuvieses o como te relacionas con Nagato, es hasta graciosa la forma en como indirectamente terminas siendo el eje de lo que hago, aunque ahora es distinto, no tengo curiosidad por ti como un factor, esta vez... Simplemente quiero conocerte.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya Series y sus personajes son propiedad Nagaru Tanigawa y asociados, fic escrito sin ánimo de lucro con la mera intensión de entretener y descargar en algún lado mis ganas de darle protagonismo a Asakura.**

 **PROLOGO "I SEE YOU AGAIN"**

–Así que todo se reduce a esto ¿De verdad vas a enviarme una vez más? Bueno, tampoco es algo que me moleste, tengo que admitir que aún tengo curiosidad por ver como reaccionaria Suzumiya Haruhi de serle arrebatado a su estabilizador.

Me encuentro en medio de un mar de datos, infinidad de números y letras en todos los idiomas conocidos por la EID flotan a mí alrededor, a pesar de poder comprender todos y cada uno de ellos, resultan ser completamente faltos de interés para mí.

En mi cabeza puedo oír como la entidad de integración de datos me envía una a una sus directrices, parece ser alguna especie de actualización para mejorar como rendimiento como interfaz, supongo que para poder hacer frente a Nagato Yuki hasta poder cumplir mí objetivo, de todas formas no le tomo mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto, materializo mi cuchillo de combate tratando de refinar un poco más sus datos de forma que sea un arma aceptable cuando deba enfrentarme a la interfaz encargada del cuidado de Suzumiya Haruhi.

En mis memorias aún reside aquel momento donde lo clavé en las costillas de aquel humano más conocido por el sobrenombre Kyon que por su propio nombre, curioso que mi misión original hubiese estado tan cerca de ser cumplida cuando mi trabajo era el de proteger aquella versión repleta de fallas de Nagato Yuki y el mundo producto de los datos que había alterado.

Es extraño, a pesar de que me refiera a aquella versión como una repleta de fallas, en cierta forma también debo considerarme como algo similar, al fin y al cabo, lo que me impulso a tratar de quitar a Kyon de la ecuación fue mi propia curiosidad producto de mi experiencia en el mundo humano, claro que una pequeña parte de la EID termino desarrollando esa misma curiosidad producto de mis acciones, de no ser así sería imposible que yo esté en esta situación una vez más, de hecho, yo ni siquiera existiría, entonces, teniendo en cuenta estos hechos ¿Es realmente correcto llamar a este proceso de aprendizaje como falla?

CLINCK

Un momento ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Se supone que el único artefacto corpóreo capaz de causar sonido en este lugar es…

–Mi cuchillo.

Digo sin poder creérmelo, al bajar la vista, aquella arma yace tirada en medio de todo ese conjunto inmenso de datos, mi mano derecha tiembla sin control lo cual causo aquel imprevisto, me veo obligada a contenerla con la que tengo libre, sin embargo, ahora siento como mi respiración comienza acelerarse, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y una presión imposible de ignorar comienza a hacer presencia en mi pecho.

– ¿Qué… Qué clase de actualización fue esa?

Silencio es lo único que proviene de la EID, no puede ser ¿Acaso acaban de desconectarme? Es imposible que en este lugar haya fallos de conexión, la única forma de que este incomunicada es si se trata de un comando establecido desde el interior, alguien allí dentro esta expulsándome, de hecho, en este momentos mis datos están siendo transportados hacia el planeta Tierra.

A pesar de no tener un cuerpo físico como tal, aún esas sensaciones agobiantes dificultan mi funcionamiento.

Esto… Realmente duele.

Un momento.

¿Dolor?

Se supone que nosotras las interfaces no sentimos dolor, al menos no en este sentido, y tampoco es solo dolor, esta opresión que pareciera carcomerme el pecho me genera una desesperación que ni la propia Yuki Nagato causo al borrar mis datos me provocó.

Yo… No sé… Como explicarlo…

Hay una sola palabra que se me viene a la mente, pero es imposible que se trate de eso, una interfaz no puede tener algo ni remotamente parecido a un sentimiento como este.

–De hecho, es exactamente eso, Asakura Ryoko, en este momento tu estas completamente aterrada.

Una voz femenina resuena en mi cabeza, bueno, más bien en mis oídos, a diferencia de la EID esta si tiene una presencia física, suena como si fuese una mujer adulta pero a la vez es gentil y tranquilizadora, es como si hablase en un tono ¿Maternal?

– ¿Quién eres?

–No me queda mucho tiempo, así que en términos simples soy la parte disidente dentro de la conciencia de EID, soy yo la que te está enviando nuevamente a supervisar los movimientos de Suzumiya Haruhi.

–Entonces ¿Tengo que tratar de matar a Kyon de nuevo?

Es curioso, hasta hace un momento me hubiese referido a esto como desatar el potencial oculto de Suzumiya, sin embargo, ahora, más que pensar en el avance de la investigación, no puedo evitar encaminar mis pensamientos a acabar con las funciones vitales de aquel muchacho.

Pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa, de hecho, la idea en si misma me produce un poco de incomodidad, no es como si fuese a rechazarla pero creo que por alguna razón que escapa de mi comprensión no me sentiría satisfecha al cumplirla, quizás no deba darle tanta importancia, probablemente solo sean fallas hasta que mi sistema se acople del todo a la actualización.

–En realidad no, aunque la interacción con el joven conocido como Kyon es ciertamente la clave para desatar el potencial de Suzumiya Haruhi, en realidad no es necesaria su eliminación para producir el efecto deseado.

– ¿Cuales son mis órdenes entonces?

Una extraña carcajada surge de aquella voz, aún así no creo haber dicho nada particularmente gracioso, pero al prestarle más atención, más que una risa divertida tiene un deje distinto, como si estuviese cansada o triste.

–Veras, esta operación será un poco más directa, de hecho, tendrás libertad total de acción, ahora no puedes notarlo ya que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarte, pero tu poder como interfaz ha crecido enormemente a la vez que he aumentado tu afinidad con las denominadas "emociones" humanas y reducido tu capacidad de raciocinio para aumentar tu acople con las mismas, ya que según los datos que he analizado esta es la forma más efectiva de hacerlo con éxito, Nagato Yuki ciertamente es una terminal única dentro de la EID, muy diferente a todo lo que hemos desarrollado hasta ahora, sin embargo, con todo el poder que te he dado tienes las herramientas para volverte tan única como ella.

–No lo entiendo.

–Bueno, la verdad es que he apostado todo lo que tenía en ti, Asakura Ryoko, he depositado todos los datos que componían la pequeña parte de la EID que estaba bajo mi control en tu sistema, la poca influencia que me queda la estoy utilizando para llevarte a la tierra y poder hablar contigo ahora mismo, en el instante que tus datos estén asentados en tu destino, la conciencia mayor de la entidad de datos me absorberá por completo.

Un momento, eso quiere decir que un porcentaje de la entidad de datos es parte de mí ahora mismo, no estoy segura de cuánto abarcaba este factor disidente, pero aún si fuese tan solo la mitad de un uno por ciento, semejante cantidad de datos es incalculable, es imposible que una sola terminal sea capaz de recibir tanto sin colapsar ¿Acaso este moderador intenta sobrecargarme?

–No te preocupes, la información ha sido encriptada de forma que seas capaz de manejarla a pesar de tus limitaciones, deberás descubrirlo tú misma, pero así todo, te aseguro que cuando lo necesites, cada dato correspondiente va a serte facilitado de una forma u otra.

–Lo siento.

–Descuida, es natural pensar de esa forma en tu posición.

Mientras ambas seguimos con nuestro viaje hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntarme.

–Cualquier duda que tengas no temas presentármela, ya te lo dije, mi conciencia desaparecerá una vez llegues a destino así que no tendrás otra ocasión para hacerlo.

–Bueno, creo que no soy capaz de comprender el beneficio que tienes por delegarme todo tu poder, si esto significa tu pérdida de autonomía entonces los resultados que tenga mi investigación serán inútiles, nadie más que yo tendría interés alguno en ello, semejante precio a pagar es ridículamente alto en comparación al objetivo final.

–Al principio fue tu curiosidad lo que creo esta variante en el núcleo de la EID y le dio un nuevo enfoque a la disidencia, ciertamente tus acciones plantearon una situación que es digna de estudiarse, más que centrarnos en Susumiya Haruhi, interactuar con su catalizador y analizar las reacciones que este puede generar en ella resulta ser un método mucho más rápido de investigación sin necesidad de dedicarnos tanto a la observación y adquiriendo un rol mucho más activo, ciertamente tu método no fue el mejor ya que va en contra de muchas pre concepciones humanas y produciría resultados extremistas, pero la idea básica es prometedora…Disculpa, creo que me explayé demasiado, lo que quiero decir es que eres tú la que planteo esta idea en primer lugar, viendo que tienes una buena capacidad de autonomía y criterio propio, por estadística no hay mejor candidato que tú para continuar la investigación como un maverick de grandes capacidades, es seguro que la rama principal de la EID se sobrepondría a mí en algún momento, sin embargo, si trabajas como agente externo puede que tus investigaciones tarde o temprano llamen la atención de la entidad y mis ideas, no, nuestras ideas, por fin sean escuchadas.

–Pero eso carece de lógica, no tiene sentido comenzar una investigación si no se ven los resultados.

–Lo tiene para mí, a fin de cuentas, mi misión es recabar información para lograr alcanzar el potencial de la auto evolución y esta es una oportunidad que no puede desaprovecharse, el que los datos sean analizados y almacenados para alcanzar tal fin es suficiente para mí aún si eso significa dejar de existir tal y como lo hago ahora.

Ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la tierra, a pesar de conocernos hace apenas un par de minutos, esta administradora es la única que ha sido capaz de comprender mi curiosidad, es una verdadera lástima que estos probablemente sean los últimos segundos que vaya a compartir con ella, hubiese sido interesante discutir un poco más sobre todo esto.

–Entonces, si no debo matarlo ¿Qué otra forma tengo de lograr resultados con el catalizador de Suzumiya?

–Bueno, eso ya depende de ti, como te dije, tienes libertad de acción total, he arreglado todo para que puedas llevar tu vida allí tal y como era antes así que lo único que tienes que preocuparte es como volverte más cercana a Suzumiya Haruhi y, sobretodo, a Kyon, así que mientras no se trate de algún método agresivo o invasivo que atente tanto a nivel físico como mental a cualquiera de los involucrados, puedes utilizar el procedimiento que te sea más conveniente.

Esa es un explicación un tanto vaga, pero supongo que tiene razón, quizás deba utilizar un acercamiento más sutil y tratar de entablar relaciones diplomáticas esta vez.

–Entendido.

Pronto la vorágine de datos va decayendo poco a poco, el blanco casi puro de una habitación vacía empieza a mostrarse ante mis ojos, un aroma a limón que pareciese entrar prácticamente sin permiso en mi nariz hace que no pueda evitar fruncirla un poco debido a lo fuerte que es mientras mis pies se afirman en un suelo firme por primera vez desde que esta parte de la EID reactivó mis funciones.

– ¿Uno de los baños del aeropuerto de Tokio?

–Como dije, he hecho arreglos para que regreses a tu estilo de vida anterior a tu dada de baja, según los registros oficiales tú fuiste transferida a un país en el hemisferio norte de este planeta conocido como Canadá, así que desde este punto hay que guiarse por esta información.

Un modesto maletín de tamaño mediano se materializa junto a mí mientras que por primera vez noto como estoy vistiendo unos jeans junto con una camiseta de manga larga lila y unas deportivas.

–Afuera habrá un taxi esperándote para llevarte al edificio donde vivías, tu apartamento esta tal cual tú lo dejaste la última vez que estuviste en él, los papeleos también están listos, solo debes registrarte con el guarda de la entrada una vez llegues allí.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber?

–Bueno, son las cuatro y media de la mañana, tu uniforme de la academia del norte esta pulcramente doblado sobre tu cama, si no te demoras mucho hoy podrías reincorporarte tranquilamente al calendario escolar, al igual que todo lo demás, el papeleo ya está listo.

Una vez que finalizó esa frase comienzo a sentir como mi conexión con ella va perdiéndose, supongo que estos son los últimos datos que puede utilizar.

–Entendido, bien, me esforzare en producir la mayor cantidad y calidad de datos posibles sin dañar la integridad de nadie… Supongo que esto es el adiós, creo que debería de agradecerte por esta nueva oportunidad.

Digo haciendo una reverencia hacia donde creo que viene esa voz sacándole una leve carcajada con el gesto.

–No hace falta, solo hago lo que está a mi alcance para alcanzar el potencial de la autoevolución, reconozco tus capacidades así que estoy completamente segura de que tendrás un papel importante en este proceso, tú lograrás grandes cosas…

Aquel tono maternal seguía siendo palpable al oír aquella voz, incluso, diría como si hubiese alguna especie de satisfacción en ella al nombrar todo eso.

–Buena suerte, Asakura Ryoko.

Y con esas palabras de despedida, aquella porción disidente de la EID desapareció por completo del alcance de mis sistemas al igual que toda conexión con la rama principal de esta, oficialmente me he convertido en una Maverick.

Tomando mi maleta me dispongo a salir de aquel pulcro cuarto de baño, a pesar de estar en el interior de la terminal el viento de la madrugada primaveral golpea con delicadeza mi rostro, la entrada principal está abierta de par en par debido a las labores previas a la apertura del distrito comercial dentro del aeropuerto, saludando al guardia el cual me devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa, salgo hacia el exterior encontrándome con las ultimas horas de la noche y las imponentes luces del centro de Tokio negándose a la oscuridad nocturna como si esta no existiese.

–Bueno, supongo que aquí vamos de nuevo.

Me digo a mi misma mientras comienzo a caminar hacía el taxi que esta esperándome a unos cuantos metros sobre el borde de la calle, observo una última vez hacía atrás sin poder evitar pensar en aquella administradora disidente de la EID.

Sé que me dijo que no era necesario, pero en serio, realmente le estoy muy agradecida con lo que hizo.

Todo ya estaba arreglado, así que entro sin más en el vehículo mientras el chofer se ofrece a poner mi equipaje en la parte de atrás, no comprendo muy bien por qué, pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, en verdad estoy disfrutando mucho de poder estar aquí de nuevo, quizás, las cosas esta vez se pongan muy divertidas.

– Buenos días señorita ¿Qué se siente volver a casa?

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de duda al usar ese término, sin embargo, pensar en ello hace que una sonrisa se me forme en los labios, esto sí que es extraño, quizás sea parte de una falla con las actualizaciones.

– ¿A casa?

O quizás.

–Yo…

Solo quizás.

–En verdad, he extrañado mucho mi casa.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡Kyon-kun! ¡Despierta!

Parece ser que esta vez mi hermanita le gano a mi despertador, mientras ella fiel a su costumbre me quita mis sabanas de encima haciendo rodar al pobre Shamizen hacia el piso para luego aprisionarlo entre sus pequeños brazos, aquel aparato endemoniado empieza con su escandaloso pitido haciendo entre ambos que me sea imposible volver a pegar el ojo.

Suspiro con desgana, qué puedo decir, al menos el clima primaveral no hace que me vuelva un ovillo humano sobre mi cama, aunque ciertamente poco armonioso, mi despertar podría ser mucho peor.

Luego de una necesaria ducha, el cambio obligatorio del pijama al uniforme y un desayuno cortesía de mi madre, mi hermana y yo salíamos de casa, ella con su pequeña mochila en su espalda y yo con la mía colgando desde el manubrio de mi bicicleta.

– ¡Nos vemos en la tarde Kyon-kun!

Me grita mientras va al encuentro de un par de compañeros de clase y juntos siguen su camino hacia la primaria del vecindario, yo solo me limito a saludarla con mi mano antes de subirme a mi bicicleta y empezar a pedalear en dirección al instituto.

A pesar de que tengo una cierta predilección por el frío debo admitir que esta temperatura es prácticamente ideal, el ir hacía la estación a toda la velocidad con la fuerza que me pueden impulsar mis piernas en esta mañana mientras los rayos del sol van cayendo con ligereza sobre la calle sumado a la refrescante brisa que corre por el aire, hacen que todo el ambiente sea casi glorioso.

Después de ese paseo a toda velocidad no puedo evitar sentirme con buen humor, es extraño, definitivamente no soy de esas personas que se sienten realizadas con la actividad física y ese estilo de cosas, de hecho, aunque puedo presumir de estar en un medianamente buen estado, creo que eso se lo debo más bien a Haruhi y su constante de arrastrarme a cada locura que se le ocurre más que a mi propia voluntad.

Incluso subir la empinada colina que lleva a la entrada se me hace más llevadero que de costumbre, ni Kunikida ni Taniguchi tampoco se aparecen por los alrededores, no es como si me hubiese fastidiado el encontrármelos, como ya dije, estoy de un extraño buen humor, aún así no puedo evitar agradecer por este hecho, si puedo mantener esta sensación solo para mí por un rato más hasta que a mi jefa de brigada se le ocurra hacer alguna de las suyas lo tomare como una victoria personal.

No pasa mucho hasta que estoy frente a mi casillero cambiando mis zapatos, el aire relajado propio de los primeros compases del año escolar se nota por los pasillos, charlas sobre los clubes, televisión, videojuegos o cualquier otra trivialidad se sobreponen a las por ahora lejanas preocupaciones por los exámenes.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta del salón de clases encontrándome con una postal constante de todos los días desde hace ya un tiempo, mirando hacia la ventana no dejando ver más que su corto cabello castaño y la cinta amarilla atada a este que bien ya podría estar patentada como una marca registrada por su todo poderoso subconsciente, se encuentra la chica que bien podría decirse que ha puesto mi vida de cabeza una y otra vez des que la vi por primera vez.

–Yo.

Le digo mientras me ubico en el asiento frente a ella, acomodando mis cosas y aprovechando un poco el tiempo hasta que el profesor llegue, recuesto mi espalda sobre la pared de forma que pueda observar mejor a mi compañera de clases en lo que probablemente sea nuestra charla carente de sentido de todos los días.

–Tsk, ese saludo tuyo tan irritante no es forma de dirigirte a tu jefa de brigada.

Me responde con aquel gesto malhumorado que suele poner cuando las cosas no van como ella quiere, sé que esta pregunta suele atraer un mal mayor la mayoría de las veces, pero creo que hoy con este buen humor de mi lado puedo soportar una que otra de sus rabietas.

– ¿Aburrida de nuevo?

Su cuerpo se endereza y voltea observándome con una ligera sorpresa en el rostro dignándose a mirarme a la cara por primera vez en el día.

–De hecho, sí, sí lo estoy ¿Es qué acaso es tan difícil que las cosas se pongan un poco más divertidas?

Contesta para luego volver su vista hacia la ventana tratando de hacer como si ese acierto mío jamás hubiese sucedido.

Bueno, tampoco es como si todo pudiese ser divertido absolutamente todo el tiempo, hemos hecho muchas cosas como brigada, por momentos una más descabellada que la otra, pero a fin de cuentas hasta lo impredecible termina siendo predecible, es como un hombre renunciando a su trabajo y sus pertenencias para darle un giro su vida, si, es verdad, deja de estar atado a la rutina del jefe, los horarios y todo eso, pero al final solo pasa del orden establecido a meterse en la rutina de en qué puente dormirá esta noche.

–Bueno, contigo a esta altura ya es algo normal, lo único que falta es que te aburras de estar aburrida.

–Idiota.

Me responde con un bufido antes de esconder su rostro entre sus brazos recostados en el pupitre, al menos no es como aquella vez que desencadeno en ambos terminando dentro de un aislamiento y con la posibilidad de la destrucción del mundo tal cual lo conocemos.

Lejos de esa melancolía que casi nos manda a todos al caño, esta vez le creo cuando me dice que solamente esta aburrida, quién sabe, quizás dentro de un par de semanas terminemos metidos en algún embrollo nuevo, hubiera pensado algo así como un nuevo torneo solo que esta vez de fútbol o algo por el estilo, pero conociendo a Haruhi sé que ella me hubiese dado en la cabeza con ese megáfono de papel del infierno por haber tenido una idea tan "estúpidamente normal".

Así todo no puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieto, por alguna extraña razón, mi comodidad hacia las situaciones es inversamente proporcional a la molestia que Haruhi siente respecto a estas.

Últimamente las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas, es verdad que ella me sigue arrastrando a todas sus locuras, pero desde la vez que Nagato cambio el orden natural del universo por sí misma, nada ni siquiera un tercio de llegar a ser tan trascendental como eso ha vuelto a ocurrir, y al parecer, incluso al no estar enterada de absolutamente nada sobre ello, Haruhi siente que las aguas no se han agitado ya por un buen rato.

No es que me queje, pero incluso estando tan satisfecho con las cosas tal y como están, sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que algo extraordinario suceda, así es Haruhi, probablemente me vea envuelto en un montón de problemas de los que no soy culpable y que dependan de mí para arreglarse, pero, si no fuera así…

Simplemente sería muy aburrido.

– ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Cómo que "Eh"? Estabas sonriendo con cara de bobo sin razón aparente.

–Ha de ser imaginación tuya.

Ella está a punto de arremeter de nuevo cuando de repente el sonido del profesor entrando al salón interrumpe lo que seguramente sería un interrogatorio de nunca acabar.

Por favor ¿Acaso no puedo estar de buen humor por una vez? Tú pudiste ser una chica normal, Nagato pudo sonreír, el universo entero pudo ponerse de cabeza según tu lógica y así todo ¿Se supone que debo venir con cara de asco todos los días a la escuela?

En fin, tampoco debo dejar que esto me moleste, ya lo dije, posiblemente no falte mucho para que por causa de Haruhi mi vida vuelva a estar de cabeza, por ahora debo enfocarme en relajarme mientras las cosas estén tranquilas, y también hacerlo mientras estemos en clase, conociéndola sé que no va a dejarme en paz por el resto del día con ese pequeño desliz que tuve para con la normalidad.

– ¡De pie! ¡Saluden! ¡Sentados!

Una vez que el profesor Okabe entra al salón y hacemos el saludo correspondiente, en lugar de iniciar con las clases se queda de pie frente a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bien, por lo general empezaría con las clases sin demorarme, pero creo que hablar por todos cuando digo que hoy amerita tomarnos un minuto antes de comenzar con el trabajo de la jornada.

Que un profesor comience el día con semejantes palabras indefectiblemente haría que sus alumnos se queden algo confundidos y expectantes por lo que tenga que decir, por eso, que los murmullos empiecen a inundar el salón es una reacción natural, incluso Haruhi quién no suele darle mucha atención a este tipo de cosas se ve ligeramente interesada.

–Tengo una buena noticia para todos, tenemos de regreso a una compañera que probablemente ya todos conocían, incluso ella está ansiosa de volver a verlos, aún después de apenas haber vuelto hoy desde Canadá al país, ha insistido para incorporarse a nuestro grupo lo más rápido posible.

Deslizando la puerta de entrada del aula, me encuentro una imagen que cambia mi gesto como bien lo podría haber hecho si lo que hubiese visto fuese un fantasma.

Alegría es el sentimiento general que se siente al ver a una antigua conocida, maldición, hasta Haruhi se ve agradablemente sorprendida por todo esto.

Sin embargo, para mí, verla de nuevo no es más que la personificación de una de las pesadillas más recurrente que he tenido en este último tiempo y el recuerdo de un dolor que difícilmente vaya a olvidar en lo que me queda de vida.

Un espeso sudor frío comienza a bajar por mi espalda mientras noto como mi ritmo cardiaco va aumentando y mis músculos se tensan, no puedo evitar contener el aliento mientras veo como ella hace una leve reverencia y da un saludo general con lo que bien me parecería una sonrisa encantadora si no fuera que me recuerda lo cerca que estuve de la muerte en más de una ocasión.

Esto parece un chiste de mal gusto, evidentemente alguien se divierte con mi sufrimiento, el tener que encontrarme ya tres veces con Asakura Ryoko es la prueba de eso.

Mientras tanto, la inconfundible sensación de un bolígrafo clavándose con insistencia en mi espalda me recuerda que este no es momento ni el lugar para entrar en pánico.

–Esto es muy raro, volver así de la nada cuando tuviste que irte hasta el otro lado del mundo es demasiado sospechoso ¡Algo así tiene que investigarse!

La sonrisa de sospecha que tiene Haruhi en el rostro mientras dice aquello en un susurro mal contenido es seguramente el gesto más inoportuno que le he visto hacer desde que la conozco.

Mientras toma asiento en el lugar que antes le correspondía casi en la otra punta del salón y acomoda sus cosas, de pronto reparó que tanto Haruhi como yo la estábamos viendo, sonriéndonos con la delicadeza que siempre supo tener, mientras no tuviese un cuchillo entre sus manos claro está, nos saluda con su mano derecha.

–Vaya, parece que Asakura extrañó a alguien en particular durante su viaje.

Me dice mi jefe de brigada con un tono de voz que pareciese demostrar cierta perspicacia, incluso con mis sentidos enfocados por completo en la chica que trato de asesinarme dos veces soy capaz de notar ese cambio en ella.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por favor Kyon ¿Qué es esa manera tan familiar de saludarte?

–Desde aquí pareciera que nos ha saludado a ambos.

Le respondo sin poder evitar que un poco del miedo que estoy sintiendo en este momento se impregne en mi voz.

–Hmp, lo que digas, creo que ya me voy dando una idea de por qué estabas tan sonriente.

– ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Puede que cada fibra de mi cuerpo este aterrada en este momento, pero así todo sigo lo suficientemente consiente para sentir que no me gusta para nada a donde van apuntando Haruhi y sus deducciones.

Por suerte la clase inicia y el tiempo le resulta imposible como para al menos hacer que sus disparates no hagan otra cosa que quedarse en su mente.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de toda la hora casi nada de toda la verborrea del profesor Okabe llega a mis oídos haciendo que escriba más por osmosis que por seguir el ritmo de la clase.

Siento la cabeza a punto de estallar ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto? ¿Acaso la entidad de datos o cómo diablos se llame por fin ha decidido castigarme por haber defendido a Nagato?

No, eso no es posible, ellos dicen que soy el controlador de Haruhi o algo así, a no ser que de repente hayan cambiado de opinión no hay forma de que quieran hacerme daño, y aún si así lo fuera, estoy seguro de que Nagato me hubiese advertido, además, dudo que tengan tal nivel de crueldad e ironía para encargarle mi desaparición a nada menos que Asakura.

Mis ojos se disparan una y otra vez hacia ella, probablemente esto vaya a darle ideas equivocadas a Haruhi, pero no puedo evitarlo, maldición, es natural querer tener la vista encima sobre la persona que te amenazó de muerte más de una vez.

Ella escribe y responde las preguntas del profesor con una naturalidad que me enferma, estoy seguro que sabe que estoy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, probablemente este riéndose internamente de lo inútil que resulta eso, siendo sinceros, de haberlo querido ella podría haberme lanzado su cuchillo entre ceja y ceja apenas entró al salón y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

También puede estar preparando los datos del lugar para cuando decida ejecutarme, así fue como Nagato la había derrotado la primera vez, sería difícil creer que ella no podría aprender de algo como eso.

Diablos, necesito alguien que me dé respuestas, Asakura mostro fallos como unidad más de una vez ¿A qué clase de organización de cuarta pertenece Nagato que sus superiores siguen permitiendo que ella vuelva a aquí?

Al nivel de nerviosismo que tengo incluso la típica explicación con esa sonrisa de actor de dorama de Koizumi me bastaría para saber cómo salir de esta.

RIIIIIIIING

De pronto el timbre de la hora del almuerzo me saca de mis pensamientos, no puedo creerlo, acabo de pasarme quién sabe cuántas horas con la cabeza enfocada en Asakura y en cómo diablos hacer para que no me mate.

Lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es ir al salón de Nagato a preguntarle qué está pasando aprovechando que pronto Asakura se ve rodeada de sus amigas, difícilmente pueda zafarse de algo así para ir tras de mí sin salirse de su papel.

Sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder mover ni un solo musculo, un fuerte agarre proveniente de una delicada mano sobre mi hombro me detiene completamente en seco.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Este tipo de sucesos son algo que le corresponde al Brigada SOS, tienes que estar aquí para la investigación.

Maldición Haruhi, no tengo tiempo para tus disparates ahora.

– ¿Por qué no vas tú y se lo preguntas a Asakura? Acabo de recordar que tengo que pedirle ayuda a Nagato con un tema de matemáticas.

–Ya podrás pedírselo cuando estemos en el salón del club, esto es más importante que tu aburrido desempeño académico… Además tú también tienes que ser interrogado.

– ¿Perdón?

Ignorando mi asombro, ella comienza a golpear levemente sus labios con su bolígrafo poniendo su típico gesto pensativo cada vez que empieza a maquinar de las suyas mientras se niega a soltar el agarre sobre mi hombro.

–Mmmmmm, es muy sospechoso que ella recién vuelva de Canadá y que tú hayas estado tan alegre esta mañana ¿No estarán ocultando algo o sí? Un verdadero misterio digno de investigarse.

Oh no Haruhi, entiendo que sea normal para ti que todo tenga un trasfondo propio de una teoría conspirativa, pero aquí sí que estas derrapando fuera de la raya y bastante feo.

– ¡Apuesto a que ella volvió antes y estás alegre por que tuvieron sexo desenfrenado de reencuentro!

COFCOFCOF

Así es, las locuras de esta chica acaban de hacer que termine ahogándome con mi propia saliva, con una sonrisa en sus labios como si hubiese descubierto un misterio ella ignora por completo mis intentos por recuperar mi frecuencia normal de respiración, o quizás simplemente este burlándose de mí, a esta altura ya directamente no sé qué pensar.

Por suerte el ruido de ella golpeando su pupitre con su puño libre mientras decía semejante cosa hizo que el salón le prestase más atención al golpe que a sus palabras, normalmente no me importaría que ella dijese algo de ese estilo, pero si yo estoy involucrado la cosa es totalmente diferente, ya toda la escuela cree que me gustan las chicas raras por boca de Kunikida, lo último que quiero es que ahora todo el mundo piense que me aproveché de la inocencia de una chica de mi salón, incluso si esta se trata de una alíen con tendencias homicidas.

– ¡Haruhi has perdido la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?!

–Vamos, a poco no es una teoría interesante, el miembro de más bajo nivel de la brigada compartiendo los juegos de adultos con la santa patrona de nuestra clase, aparte no sé que tanto alboroto, Asakura ciertamente es una chica muy bonita, la idea de que alguien como ella este con un tipejo normal como tú debería de alegrarte.

Agradezco a cualquier ser que este allá arriba por darle el criterio suficiente para seguir esta conversación en susurros.

Lo peor de todo es que por primera vez está utilizando un cierto patrón de lógica en lo que dice, pero no Haruhi, la idea de enrollarme en una relación romántica con una chica que trato de matarme dos veces y casi lográndolo en una de ellas no me parece la mejor idea de perder mi virginidad.

…

¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡¿Cómo diablos pase de estar temiendo por mi vida a estar discutiendo sobre estas cosas con Haruhi?!

No tengo tiempo para andar prestándole atención a algo como esto, debo encontrar a Nagato lo más rápido posible, una vez que salve mi vida ya tendré tiempo para decirle a Haruhi que algo tan privado como la vida sexual de un estudiante no es asunto para andar gritando en los salones, mucho menos diciendo cosas que no son verdad.

Se acabo el señor paciente, con un demonio, se trata de algo de vida o muerte, literalmente, puedo tolerar el escarmiento de Haruhi más tarde, ya veré que excusa me saco del bolsillo, preferiría ni pensar en lo que me sucedería si no me voy de aquí pronto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento!

Levantándome de repente de mi asiento salgo disparado hacia la puerta del salón ignorando por completo el reclamo de mi jefa de brigada, supongo que no pasara mucho hasta que venga tras de mí, maldición. Incluso siendo una chica lo más seguro que tampoco le tome mucho alcanzarme, definitivamente mi estado físico no tiene punto de comparación con el de ella, de cualquier forma, aún si no pudiese irme más que unos cuantos salones de distancia estoy seguro que eso será mejor que quedarme allí dentro.

Sin embargo, lejos de todo pronóstico sobre el comportamiento de Haruhi, ella simplemente observa desde su asiento como salgo corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, quizás simplemente no estaba tan interesada como para esforzarse para que yo me quede allí, o puede que ahora decida enfocarse en Asakura, quién sabe, lo importante es que estoy de suerte, si no me cruzo con ningún profesor no tardare mucho en llegar hasta Nagato, luego tocara sufrir las consecuencias de dejar Haruhi con la palabra en la boca.

No pasa mucho hasta que estoy frente a la puerta del club de literatura con ambas manos descansando sobre mis rodillas luchando para recuperar el aliento, ciertamente tener que dar más de un rodeo para esquivar a los profesores hizo que todo esto requiera mucho más esfuerzo del que tenía pensado en un principio.

Sin ceremonia de por medio, tomo el picaporte y abro la puerta encontrándome con la persona que más esperaba ver desde que me encontré con semejante sorpresa hoy en la mañana, con un libro entre sus manos y un gesto de póker perfecto, frente a mi esta la que bien podría ser el único ser merecedor de mi absoluta confianza desde que mi vida se puso de cabeza al encontrarme con Haruhi.

Es curioso como esta escena se parece a aquella vez en que Nagato había cambiado al mundo y Haruhi desaparecido de mi vida diaria, otra vez estoy apoyándome en esta alíen de cuerpo menudo como mi ángel guardián, esa última línea de defensa de la que dependo cuando ya no sé qué hacer, no puedo evitar sentir que estoy aprovechándome de ella a pesar de saber que no tiene problema en salvarme una y otra vez, tsk, algún día debo encontrar la forma de compensarla como es debido.

Como siempre, simplemente mantiene contacto visual conmigo esperando a que yo sea el primero en hablar, es extraño, la veo demasiado normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos, generalmente a este punto ella ya estaría por delante de cada uno de mis movimientos, sin embargo, tan solo me observa esperando a oír lo que vaya a salir de mi boca.

–Nagato ¿En verdad aún no te diste cuenta?

A pesar de tener un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo, el solo cambio en su mirada me da la pauta para saber que está algo confundida por lo que acabo de decirle, probablemente no quiera admitirlo y en este momento ha de estar haciendo una búsqueda a máxima velocidad por la EID para obtener una respuesta, aún así, parece que incluso ninguno de sus superiores está enterado o simplemente se niegan a decírselo, no conozco mucho de esa dichosa identidad, pero sé lo suficiente para no confiar en lo absoluto en ellos.

Parpadea un par de veces, observándome con esa mirada tan profunda y que de a poco he aprendido a leer, todo sigue igual, aún no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando, curioso, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que yo tomase delantera en cualquier cosa con respecto a Nagato.

–Asakura ha regresado.

Es lo único que sale de mis labios, ella vuelve a parpadear, creo que si pudiese hacerlo en este momento, me estaría viendo como seguramente lo hago yo con Haruhi cuando empieza con sus disparates.

–Imposible, he hecho un escaneo completo a la estructura denominada Academia del Norte y no he detectado ningún patrón similar al de la interfaz conocida como Asakura Ryoko.

–Entonces según tus escáneres yo estoy loco o todo mi salón acaba de tener una alucinación conjunta, porque desde la primera hora Asakura ha estado allí y tanto Haruhi como yo la hemos visto.

Me siento mal usando ese tipo de sarcasmo con ella, pero debo admitir que no pude controlarme, he estado las últimas horas con las pulsaciones a mil y un temor constante encima, no puedo aceptar que toda esa tortura sea producto de mi imaginación, además, hay más de veinte testigos que pueden corroborar mi historia, nunca creí que fuera a decir esto, pero Nagato está equivocada.

Silencio es lo único que recibo de ella, pero al cabo de unos instantes se pone de pie y camina lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí.

–Entiendo, en ese caso deberé de hacer una verificación presencial sobre lo que dices.

–Un momento ¿Estas dudando de lo que digo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

–En lo absoluto, ciertamente eres una persona cuya veracidad en sus dichos me es incuestionable, pero si Asakura Ryoko está aquí y me es imposible detectarla en mis análisis, entonces muy probablemente ella se ha convertido en algo que escapa a los registros actuales de la EID, no solo se trata de mantener tu seguridad y la de Haruhi Suzumiya por iniciativa propia, es mi deber como interfaz tomar un rol activo en esta situación particular.

¿Veracidad incuestionable? ¿Acaso es la forma que tiene Nagato de decirme que confía en mí? De cualquier forma saber que ahora ella está a mi lado me hace sentir bastante más seguro, a fin de cuentas, puede ser que Asakura sea una lunática asesina, pero afortunadamente para el resto del mundo y muy desafortunadamente para mí, creo que sus impulsos psicópatas empiezan y acaban en mi persona.

Inmediatamente ambos salimos en dirección a mi salón antes de que la hora del almuerzo acabe, caminando con un paso ligero pero mecánicamente firme, Nagato va delante de mí probablemente atenta al más mínimo cambio a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo las palabras del ángel guardián de la brigada aún se niegan a salir de mi cabeza.

–Nagato ¿A qué te referías con lo de la veracidad incuestionable de mis dichos?

Aún a pesar de que ambos seguimos caminando y en este momento ella está de espaldas hacia a mí, podría jurar que esa pregunta acaba de dejarla bastante pensativa, luego de unos momentos en lo que lo único que se escucha son nuestras pisadas por los pasillos y el barullo propio de la hora del almuerzo, de pronto ella se voltea para verme apenas de lado antes de seguir hacia adelante.

–De entre todos los miembros de la brigada SOS que conocen las capacidades de manipulación de datos que posee Haruhi Suzumiya, incluso incluyéndome, tú eres el único que no ha mentido ni ocultado nada tan siquiera una vez, por lo que estadísticamente hablando, es improbable que generes algún tipo de información falsa, al menos con intención.

Bueno, creo que esa es una explicación lógica viniendo de Nagato, quizás simplemente he interpretado más de lo que ella trataba de decirme.

–Sin embargo, a lo largo del tiempo en que te he conocido, también he desarrollado un cierto criterio especial respecto a ti, incluso aunque las pruebas estén en tu contra, a la hora de hacer un balance de los hechos, tus dichos pesarían más en mi criterio a la hora de decidir un plan de acción que lo que normalmente lo harían dichas pruebas si se tratase de otra persona.

Luego de semejante verborrea para los estándares de Nagato, ella se voltea sin más y sigue caminando hacia mi salón, simplemente no puedo evitar sonreír y sentirme un tipo afortunado por sus palabras.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ambos llegamos a destino, antes de pasar por la puerta, Nagato se voltea hacía a mí, incluso su falta de expresiones no es un problema para comunicar su mensaje, su sola mirada me es suficiente para saber que tengo que estar tras de ella y estar atento a cualquier cosa, confío en que podrá manejar la situación en caso de que las cosas se pongan violentas, además, debo admitir que no podría ser de ayuda incluso aunque tomase la iniciativa, supongo que a fin de cuentas alguien tiene que estar ahí para evitar que Haruhi se mate sola tratando de ver más de cerca la hipotética pelea entre las dos alíens.

Desde el umbral de la puerta puedo ver un poco la situación actual del salón, directamente frente a nosotros, Haruhi tiene la mirada perdida en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana ignorando por completo nuestra presencia, es extraño, hubiese jurado que ella en este momento estaría sobre Asakura haciéndole cuanta pregunta se le viniese a la cabeza sin importar lo incisiva o escandalosa que esta sea, mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón y bastante cerca de donde estamos, Asakura y su grupo de amigas se van poniendo a corriente de sus propias cosas entre las risas y murmullos típicos de las conversaciones entre chicas, en cualquier otro caso me resultaría lo más normal del mundo, pero al pensar en el hecho de que todo lo que pueda llegar a decir ella no es más que una mentira simplemente no puedo evitar agriar el gesto.

A pesar de que Nagato no es precisamente el tipo de chica que hace notar en una multitud, indefectiblemente el hecho de que una alumna de otro curso acompañe hasta su salón a un muchacho atrae una que otra mirada, cuando escucha nuestros nombres en alguno de aquellos murmullos aislados, Asakura se voltea casi inmediatamente hacia nosotros.

Nos recibe a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en contraposición a la cara de póker perfecta del alíen de la brigada, cruzan miradas sin dirigirse la palabra por apenas unos segundos, sin embargo, no soy ni capaz de imaginarme todo lo que ellas se habrán dicho la una a la otra en ese tiempo.

–Veo que es cierto que regresaste.

Sorprendentemente es Nagato la que inicia la conversación aunque sigue manteniendo aquel tono monocorde tan propio de ella, sin perder ni un ápice de su alegría, Asakura asiente con vehemencia para acompañar su respuesta.

–Así es, podríamos habernos encontrado en el edificio o a medio camino esta mañana, pero tuve que arreglar unas cosas con el encargado del lugar a último momento, una lástima, habría sido agradable venir juntas.

La presidente del club de literatura se mantiene imperturbable ante el trato familiar de la antigua representante de mi clase, por el rabillo del ojo, noto como Haruhi observa con gesto aburrido la conversación entre ambas aliens, es extraño, se supone que algo tan trascendental como lo es Nagato relacionándose con alguien ajeno a la brigada debería de tenerla al borde de su asiento si no es que está sobre ambas tratando de averiguar qué clase de relación tienen aún si esta solo fuese la más mínima entre conocidas.

Quizás deba de prestarle más atención a ese aburrimiento del que ella hablaba, con Asakura aquí, lo último que necesito ahora es verme arrastrado por la vorágine del subconsciente de Haruhi.

–Podríamos tomar juntas el camino de vuelta, hay varias cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Visto desde fuera, incluso con la poca capacidad social de Nagato, cualquiera tomaría esto como dos amigas tratando de ponerse a corriente con lo último que les fue pasando a ambas, sin embargo, para mí, esto parece una autentica declaración de guerra por parte del ángel guardián de la brigada.

– ¡Me encantaría! Hay mucho que debo contarte.

Con su sonrisa marca registrada, Asakura junta sus palmas enfatizando su sentimiento de alegría ante la imperturbabilidad de Nagato y el aún increíble desinterés de Haruhi, sin embargo, ahora sus ojos azules se enfocan en mi, causándome en el proceso un leve infarto cardiaco.

Con una voz notablemente más baja, sus labios se mueven ante la mirada atenta de la alíen de la brigada, viéndome incapaz de oír o leer sus labios, la única pauta que tengo para darme una idea de que fue lo que dijo es la risilla que deja escapar de su boca mientras sus amigas delante de su asiento alternan la mirada entre ella y yo dejando escapar esos típicos chillidos que suelen hacer las chicas cuando oyen alguna especie de secreto.

Asintiendo en silencio, Nagato comienza a caminar hacia la salida del salón, para estar haciendo el papel de amiga, el hecho de ni siquiera haberse despedido no le dan muy buenos augurios a una hipotética carrera como actriz.

Antes de salir, ella cruza miradas conmigo durante un segundo antes de seguir de largo.

–Ve a la entrada antes de ir al salón del club, te daré los detalles allí, ten en cuenta que Asakura Ryoko nos acompañará.

Me dice fugazmente mientras pasa junto a mí, sin embargo, voltea su rostro una vez más y pone su mano sobre mi hombro con una tosquedad que lejos de causarme aquel sentimiento cálido que genera el tacto femenino en los hombres más bien se siente como un movimiento intrincado y mecánico.

–No te preocupes, tu seguridad está completamente garantizada.

Sin más ella sigue su camino, me cuesta un par de segundo caer en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, sonrió.

–Nagato.

Le digo alzando un poco mi voz haciendo un poco de eco incluso con tanta gente pasando por allí, logrando que voltee su rostro por última vez en medio de aquel poblado pasillo en pleno recreo.

–Muchas gracias.

Fiel a su estilo, ella simplemente asiente antes de volver a voltearse y seguir caminando hasta perderse por los pasillos entre medio de todo el alumnado que descansa y deambula por los pasillos.

Con algo de cautela, entro en el salón, todo parece ir normal a excepción de las amigas de Asakura quienes me observan por unos segundos antes de volver a su cuchicheo y reírse entre ellas de vaya uno a saber qué.

Sentándome en mi lugar me permito dar un suspiro de alivio, confió completamente en Nagato, si ella dice que voy a estar bien no tengo motivos para dudarlo, algo debe de haber hecho para controlar los movimientos de Asakura o algo por el estilo.

–No sabía que Yuki y Asakura fueran amigas.

Me dice mi jefe de brigada desde mis espaldas, su voz se mantiene monocorde y su gesto aburrido, cortando por completo todo sentido de alivio que hubiese tenido hasta apenas unos segundos atrás.

–Fueron vecinas durante varios años, supongo que es normal.

Le respondo volteándome tratando de lucir lo más natural posible deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ella deje de lado el pequeño incidente que tuvimos antes de que fuera a buscar a Nagato.

–Qué extraño, cuando fuimos a aquel edificio investigando la repentina desaparición de Asakura y nos encontramos con Yuki, más bien parecía importarle poco que ella haya sido transferida así como así, más aún teniendo en cuenta que se enteró por nuestra boca.

Incluso sin demostrar prácticamente ningún interés su capacidad deductiva se niega a darme un respiro, bueno, tampoco es que sea muy difícil llegar a ese conclusión, pero cuando una persona tiene esa cara de aburrimiento en el rostro lo más normal sería dejar de lado cualquier asunto.

–Bueno, Nagato no es precisamente de muchas palabras, quizás simplemente no se sentía cómoda hablando del asunto en ese momento.

–Pero te lo dijo a ti ahora, nunca creí que de entre todos nosotros Yuki elegiría ser más afín contigo.

Ok, eso sí es verdad, no es por querer presumir, pero hasta ella misma me ha dicho que confía por completo en mí, pero no es como si pudiese decirlo eso a Haruhi tan de buenas a primeras, ya tuve suficiente con sus divagaciones sobre Asakura, no me gustaría que Nagato tuviese que pasar por eso aunque solo sea en la forma de una loca idea dentro de la cabeza de nuestra jefe de brigada.

–No creo que sea tan así, recuerda que fui a pedirle ayuda con unos problemas de matemáticas, simplemente salió el tema de forma natural en medio de nuestra charla, yo le comente que Asakura había regresado y al pedirme que la acompañara hasta aquí para que pudiese reencontrarse con ella Nagato terminó por contarme sobre ello.

–No sé qué creas tú, pero el solo hecho de que Yuki comparta contigo más de un monosílabo da por hecho que ella se siente más cercana a ti que al resto de nosotros, babas…

Touché, a esta altura ya me es imposible rebatir las deducciones de Haruhi, el solo hecho de que apenas lo intente no hace más que dañar el pequeño orgullo que siento por mi intelecto, sin más que hacer, suspiro resignado apoyando mi nuca contra la ventana tras de mí.

Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que he entrado de nuevo al salón, el rostro estoico de Haruhi da señales de vida.

Apenas perceptible, un simple movimiento que pasaría inadvertido para cualquiera quien no prestase suficiente atención, sus labios se tuercen en una diminuta sonrisa mientras su mirada sigue pérdida en el infinito del cielo celeste que se ve por su ventana.

–Es bueno saber que Yuki tiene amigos además de nosotros.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al oír eso, sin embargo, no es extraño viniendo de ella, puede ser una tiránica y demandante chica quién pone sus ansias de aventuras y diversión por sobre la mayoría de las cosas que ella considera sin importancia, puede pecar de caprichosa, irritante, fastidiosa, egoísta y tremendamente insoportable la más de las veces.

Aún así, dejando de lado toda esa fachada, es una buena chica que se preocupa por sus amigos y que es incapaz de abandonarlos, en medio de sus estupideces ella se las arregla para ayudar a alguien en el proceso, como esa vez de la desaparición del "novio" de Kimidori o la fiesta de navidad en ese jardín de infantes, maldición, si hasta estuvo pegada a mi cama de hospital cuando por fin pude volver de aquella dimensión alterna que Nagato había creado, negándose a irse hasta que no estuviera segura de que yo despertara y estuviese bien, cualquiera que diga que ella no es una buena amiga se merece una buen puñetazo en medio del rostro.

Por eso es que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incomodo con todo esto, esa supuesta amistad entre Nagato y Asakura nunca ha existido, incluso en aquel universo creado por el hartazgo de nuestra ángel guardián, aquella relación donde ella actuaba como su mejor amiga metiche y con actitud maternal solo un fue reflejo del deber original de Asakura de ser su soporte, aquello que vio en el salón no fue más que una fachada, una manera sutil de encubrir el enfrentamiento entre ambas.

Viéndolo de esa manera, todo esto no es más que algo triste para Nagato.

Sin embargo ya se lo prometí una vez, no pienso dejarla sola para que se enfrente a todo esto, ignoro qué es lo que pretenda la identidad de datos trayendo a Asakura de vuelta, pero sea lo que sea, yo seguiré firme con las mimas palabras que dije aquella vez que ambos estábamos en el techo del hospital bajo esa nevada de finales de diciembre.

Si llegara a causarnos a cualquiera de nosotros algún tipo de daño, yo mismo, incluso sin tener ningún poder, me aseguraré de desatar el mismísimo infierno de la mano de Haruhi.

Con esa decisión en mi mente, me impulse a mí mismo a seguir durante el resto del día hasta el momento de mi reunión con Nagato y Asakura, horas, clases, incluso el hecho del sol moviéndose por el cielo hasta empezar a teñirlo de anaranjado cuando ya empieza a tocar la línea del horizonte fueron cosas que pasaron prácticamente inadvertidas para mí.

–Si vas a seguir discutiendo tus dudas de matemática con Yuki te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora antes de que empiece la reunión de la brigada, tienes quince minutos, si llegas a entrar tarde al salón y haces que ella haga lo mismo, pagar la cuenta de la cafetería los fines de semana va a ser el menor de tus problemas.

Fue lo que dijo Haruhi antes de salir del salón de nuestro curso con una muy inquietante tranquilidad por parte de ella, es extraño, incluso siendo permisiva se las arregla para dejar esa misma sensación de absolutismo tiránico en sus palabras cuando se trata de cosas de la brigada.

Puedo observar de reojo como Asakura me dedica una sonrisa cómplice antes de dejar el salón mientras yo voy metiendo lo último que queda sobre mi mesa en mi mochila, suspiro, no tiene caso ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya lo estoy, Nagato ya me confirmo su protección, lo único que puedo hacer es acudir a esa reunión con las aliens y devolver el gesto que tuvo mi todo poderosa líder de brigada llegando a tiempo.

No me tomo mucho tiempo prepararme y llegar hasta la entrada principal de la escuela, así todo, ya la mayoría de los alumnos se han ido a sus casas o se encuentran en sus respectivos clubes y las dos aliens que me han citado aquí esperan pacientemente mi llegada.

Parada rígidamente y con una inexpresividad prácticamente absoluta, Nagato simplemente esta en medio del portón observándome atentamente a cada paso que doy al salir del edificio.

Asakura en cambio, tiene un porte infinitamente más natural, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud relajada aunque sin perder su toque femenino que pareciese tener con todo, ella está recostada sobre la pared a un lado de la gran puerta de rejas de hierro que funciona como entrada.

Volteo hacia un costado tratando de encontrar con la mirada al guardia que suele estar aquí para la hora de la salida, encontrándolo varias decenas de metros a lo lejos a un lado apartado del patio delantero de la escuela concentrado en la pantalla de su celular a un nivel al borde de alcanzar la iluminación, un simple asentimiento de Nagato al ver la duda en mi rostro me es suficiente para saber que él no nos va resultar ningún tipo de molestia.

En cierta forma resignado al tener que enfrentarme a esta situación, incluso con la férrea decisión que sigo teniendo en mi mente, no puedo hacer más que suspirar y terminar con el pequeño par de metros que me separan de estas chicas que, al final de cuentas, fueron las que me dieron la bienvenida y la confirmación de la realidad de este mundo repleto de fenómenos increíbles donde los aliens, espers y viajeros en el tiempo son reales, una bienvenida muy espartana y la que me ha dejado ligeramente traumado debo decir, pero bienvenida al fin y al cabo.

–Vaya, al final viniste, no estaba segura de que fueras a hacerlo, hola de nuevo por cierto, ha pasado tiempo.

Me dice Asakura con un tono de voz alegre que no sé si está siendo extremadamente cínica o simplemente apegándose al protocolo de actitud con el que fue programada.

Nagato me observa, totalmente pendiente de todo lo que diga o demuestre con el más mínimo de mis movimientos, supongo que es su manera de asegurarse de que este bien y sea capaz de soportar todo esto.

Sinceramente no creo ser capaz de poder darle algún tipo de seguridad, tengo que admitirlo, aún sigo completamente aterrado, pero a esta altura no tiene caso seguir así, evidentemente algo o alguien quiere que Asakura siga estando por aquí y por más que me esfuerce en que pase lo contrario tarde o temprano ella regresará, si quiero que esto no siga siendo un circulo vicioso donde ella intente matarme una y otra vez, debo de hacer algo diferente esta vez, no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de que sea, solo sé que si no la confronto ahora esto jamás terminará.

–Supongo que me he cansado de correr de tu cuchillo.

Le respondo sin poder evitar ser el yo de siempre, sarcástico hasta en los momentos más inoportunos y una capacidad para ir directo al grano que me hace pecar de una ligera falta de modales, ella deja escapar una leve risilla antes de que sus ojos azul profundo se claven directamente en los míos, sin embargo, ni la resolución más clara en mi mente me tenía preparado para lo que ella diría a continuación.

–Es curioso, quizás somos algo parecidos en cierta forma, porque mi cuchillo también se ha cansado de perseguirte.

 **PROLOGO "I SEE YOU AGAIN" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Bueno, para empezar, hola a todos, como verán soy nuevo en este fandom, recurriría a una mayor presentación, pero creo que no es nada que no pueda ser reemplazada por una simple una ojeada a mi perfil, ciertamente escribir sobre las series de Haruhi Suzumiya es una espina que tenía clavada desde mi inicios en fanfiction hace ya más de tres años, una serie con una de las tramas más originales de las que tenga conocimiento y el que a mi opinión personal es de los mejores protagonista del mundo del manga/anime/ligthnovel (?) es imposible que no genere alguna que otra idea interesante para desarrollar en base a este universo tan colorido e infinito en posibilidades.**

 **Por mi parte esto es lo que se me ocurrió, y de hecho no he visto en ningún momento alguna historia en español con Ryoko Asakura como eje principal y emparejada con Kyon, aunque si es algo más o menos normal entre los miembros angloparlantes del fandom, en cuanto a la regularidad del fic, como es lamentablemente una constante conmigo, no puedo asegurar nada, según como la universidad, mi propia capacidad para poder continuarlo, el resto mis historias me lo permitan, y bueno, según como lo reciban ustedes, veré que tan pronto puedo tener listas las siguientes actualizaciones.**

 **En fin, dejando de lado ese tipo de detalles, espero que de aquí en más disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo acabo de hacer al escribir este prologo, s** **i fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 ALIVE AND AMPLIFIED

**neDisclaimer**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya Series y sus personajes son propiedad Nagaru Tanigawa y asociados, fic escrito sin ánimo de lucro con la mera intensión de entretener y descargar en algún lado mis ganas de darle protagonismo a Asakura.**

 **CAPITULO 1 "ALIVE AND AMPLIFIED"**

– ¡¿Qué?!

A pesar del buen comienzo hoy ha sido uno de los peores días que he tenido en este último tiempo, estoy hecho polvo mentalmente y puedo sentir como algún que otro musculo se resiente por toda la tensión que estuve sufriendo durante toda la tarde.

Mi garganta está completamente seca, aún siento fresco el sudor en mi espalda y ni hablar del cansancio general en todo mi cuerpo.

Aún así, incluso con todo lo que tengo encima a esta altura del asunto, lo que esta chica dijo acaba de despabilarme por completo, porque si todo esto va para el lado que creo que se está yendo, estoy completamente jodido.

–Lo que escuchaste, me he cansado de correr tras de ti para matarte.

Y ahora es cuando ella dice "Esto se acaba ahora".

Diablos, incluso no estando a solas no puedo evitar sentirme igual de aterrado e inútil que la primera vez que ella trató de matarme, siento como todo mi cuerpo se tensa esperando la primer arremetida de Asakura, lamentablemente dudo mucho que mis reflejos sean capaces de darme tan siquiera una oportunidad.

–Tranquilo, no es necesario alarmarse.

De repente la suave voz de Nagato interrumpe mis pensamientos, aún con todo mi cuerpo a la defensiva, tanto ella como Asakura siguen tal cual estaban cuando llegue aquí.

– ¿Nagato?

–Tus músculos están tensos, tanto tus pulsaciones como tu respiración han aumentado su ritmo, tus piernas separadas y el ligero retroceso en la posición de tu espalda dan pauta de tu estado emocional actual, no hay necesidad de ello, ya te lo he dicho, tu seguridad está garantizada, aunque comprendo el por qué de ese comportamiento.

Trato de recobrar la compostura sin poder evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado, es curioso, ellas dos son las alienígenas con superpoderes aquí y sin embargo soy yo el que se siente un bicho raro, carraspeando un poco mi garganta acomodo mi saco en un intento sinsentido de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta a quien tenemos enfrente creo que es un poco difícil no estar a la defensiva.

Asakura hace una leve reverencia mientras me enseña una pequeña porción de su lengua, al parecer ella no hace más que divertirse con toda esta situación.

–Vamos, vamos, acabo de decírtelo, me he cansado de perseguirte, a lo que mi respecta no tienes de que preocuparte, al menos a lo que lastimarte se refiere.

–Eso me da de todo menos tranquilidad.

– ¿Por qué? Soy una entidad programada y con capacidad de alteración de datos, no tengo necesidad de mentir para lograr mis objetivos como pueden llegar a hacerlo ustedes los humanos, si de verdad quisiese matarte tus pulsaciones hubiesen cesado antes de que tan siquiera te des cuenta de que fui yo la que lo causo… Y ni siquiera Nagato-san hubiese podido evitarlo esta vez.

A pesar de que supuestamente se trata de un ser que está más allá de tales actitudes, aquello ultimo salió de la boca de Asakura con un notable deje de superioridad en su voz.

Quién lo diría, al parecer no solo aprendió a ser una asesina en potencia, sino que ahora es tan boca floja como cualquier ser humano que peca de arrogancia.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante lo gracioso que suena eso, quizás no tenga un límite definido sobre los poderes de Nagato, o al menos no uno que pueda entender en mi calidad de ser humano común y corriente, pero no hay que ser un genio o tener una memoria prodigiosa para darse cuenta de que Asakura simplemente no es rival para ella.

Volteo mi mirada hacia Nagato, sé que no va a caer tan fácil en una provocación como esa, sin embargo, no puedo evitar desear que ella le haga tragarse esa altanería aunque solo sea con la aplastante lógica de sus problemas.

– ¿Nagato?

A pesar de que su rostro sigue impasible, el modo en como ella se niega a cruzar miradas conmigo me deja congelado, con su mirada clavada en el suelo ella demuestra no tener intención alguna de contradecir a su semejante.

Su pecho se mueve de forma casi imperceptible en lo que puedo interpretar como una especie de suspiro para luego enderezar su rostro, aún así, su mirada simplemente está perdida en el infinito, como rehusándose a vernos tanto a mí como a Asakura.

–Aunque no es seguro, tampoco puedo decir que no está en lo correcto.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Nagato es fuerte, yo la he visto en acción e incluso otras terminales así lo dijeron, aunque aterradora, Asakura nunca había tenido oportunidad contra ella ¿Qué demonios se supone que es diferente ahora?

Mientras tanto, cruzada de brazos y recostada en la pared, Asakura alza una de sus cejas y me observa con una sonrisa en el rostro como diciéndome "Te lo dije".

–La terminal conocida como Asakura Ryoko está completamente fuera del registro de la entidad de integración de datos, más allá de sus archivos por sus acciones anteriores, a no ser que una terminal sea testigo presencial lo que ella haga en este momento nos es completamente desconocido, a pesar de estar activa ella está completamente desligada de cualquier tipo de ente regulador o de archivos, para una terminal eso es casi imposible ya que eso significa carecer por completo de cualquier tipo de sustento de datos, sin embargo, últimos informes muestran la copia y descarga de cerca de un uno a dos porciento de los datos totales de la EID.

Bueno, eso no puede ser tan malo, quizás los superiores de Nagato estén exagerando un poco, pero antes de tan siquiera decirlo ella simplemente sigue hablando como si se anticipase al tren de mis pensamientos.

–Semejante porcentaje se resume en una cantidad de datos cuyo número difícilmente puedan ser razonados por un ser humano, en términos que te sean fácil comprender, eso significa que virtualmente Asakura Ryoko es capaz de mantenerse en funcionamiento y con un notable aumento de sus capacidades de manera indefinida.

Siento como la garganta se me reseca ante cada nueva palabra que sale de la boca de Nagato, solo hay una pregunta que se me viene a la cabeza en este momento, o al menos, la única que tengo la suficiente lucidez mental para poder hacer.

– ¿De qué tanto es ese aumento?

En un silencio de apenas unos segundos, noto como Asakura no me saca los ojos de encima sin perder esa sonrisa con dejes de superioridad, a esta altura simplemente no sé si quiere aterrorizarme o solo parece tener el mismo maldito sentido del humor de Haruhi.

–A pesar de no tener una dimensión completamente fidedigna de sus capacidades, los análisis que he hecho sobre ella y las simulaciones de combate que he realizado durante esta conversación lanzan datos inciertos, luego de un millón seiscientas cuarenta y seis mil quinientas sesenta y nueve simulaciones de combate el resultado es un total de ochocientos veintitrés mil doscientos ochenta y nueve combates en los que Asakura Ryoko ha terminado desactivada, incapaz de mantener el combate o huyendo, de igual manera son exactamente la misma cantidad de veces en las que yo he terminado siendo desactivada, incapacitada o no ha quedado más alternativa que huir para evitar daños irreparables, a pesar de haber utilizado un numero de simulaciones impar para poder sacar resultados concluyentes, la simulación restante no lanza datos claros, en ese caso particular, ambas hemos terminado por desactivarnos la una a la otra en el mismo momento, sin embargo, hay un dato a tener en cuenta, en el total de todas las simulaciones de combate hay una sola variable que ha sido constante en todas y cada una…

Por primera vez desde que la conversación tomo este rumbo, Nagato enfoca su mirada en mi persona.

–Tú no has resultado herido en ninguna de ellas.

–Vaya.

Es lo único que sale de mi boca, aquello sí me ha descolocado por completo, es decir, es Nagato, yo mismo he afirmado una y mil veces que su lógica es aplastante e innegable, no por nada ella tiene mi absoluta confianza, pero demonios, estamos hablando de la loca que trato de matarme dos veces, ni todo los datos del mundo me van a hacer dejar sospechar de ella.

Mientras tanto, Asakura sonríe victoriosa mientras empieza a caminar hacia a mí.

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije, no tengo intención de hacerte daño, desatender las palabras de Nagato-san sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte…

De repente sus pasos se detienen y su rostro pierde todo rastro de la felicidad que tenía hasta hace unos momentos.

–Aunque veo que sigues manteniendo tu postura.

Me limito a observarla, aunque tomando los recaudos necesarios, bueno, a quién engaño, simplemente tengo mi cuerpo dispuesto a salir corriendo ante la primera cosa que me parezca sospechosa, dudo que sirva de mucho, pero ya a estas alturas es simplemente dar vueltas sobre lo mismo.

–No sé como lo hagan ustedes las interfaces, pero nosotros los humanos basamos nuestra confianza en base a las acciones, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has intentado hacerme, ni en un millón de años siquiera te creería aunque sea una sola palabra.

Hace lo que parece ser un mohín que ciertamente me desconcierta un poco… Ok, si no fuera porque sé lo que es capaz de hacer me parecería endemoniadamente adorable, pero Asakura es así de por sí, está específicamente diseñada para ser agradable a la vista y tener una personalidad acorde con esa intención, una de las cosas por las que siempre detestaré a la EID es no haberle dado la oportunidad de una adquirir personalidad un poco más benévola a Nagato siendo perfectamente capaces de hacerlo, sin embargo estoy yéndome por las ramas, en definitiva, haga lo que haga, no pienso echarme para atrás en mi decisión, Asakura es peligrosa y pienso hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que nos haga daño a cualquiera de nosotros.

Un suspiro de resignación sale de sus labios mientras menes levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro en desacuerdo con mis palabras.

–Simplemente no lo entiendo, ya te lo dije, si quisiera ya te habría hecho daño sin que siquiera te dieses cuenta y tampoco tengo necesidad de mentirte para alcanzar algún tipo de objetivo, eso debería de ser motivo suficiente para saber que no significo ningún peligro para Suzumiya Haruhi o para ti.

–El que no entiende aquí soy yo, que esperes que me vaya a tragar ese discurso así como así es bastante ingenuo por tu parte.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo como quien oye a un niño hablar convencido de lo que no sabe.

– ¿Ingenuo? En fin, parece que cualquier tipo de lógica va a ser inútil de momento, aún así, creo que es bueno que vayas sabiendo que no me voy a ir de aquí en un buen tiempo, con confianza o no, creo que lo mejor va a ser que te vayas acostumbrando a mi presencia.

En menos de un parpadeo ella está frente a mí con su dedo índice apoyado en mi pecho, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa picara al ver cómo me ha tomado por completo desprevenido, no puedo hacer más que torcer mis gesto en uno de desagrado completo, no pienso aflojar ni por un segundo con mi postura, sin embargo tengo que darle la razón en una cosa, el que yo esté vivo depende simplemente de su capricho.

–Nos vemos mañana en el aula… Kyon-kun.

Tan rápido como había llegado, Asakura ahora está de nuevo en la línea del portón con su mochila colgando del brazo y de espaldas hacia a mí, observando a Nagato ella vuelve a sonreír con naturalidad como si la confrontación de recién nunca hubiese sucedido.

–Bien Nagato-san ¿Nos vamos?

Asintiendo, Nagato comienza a caminar hacia ella… Un momento ¡¿Qué?!

Como de costumbre, antes de que siquiera las palabras salgan de mi boca, el ángel guardián de la brigada se adelanta a mis pensamientos.

–Debo contrastar ciertos datos con ella, aunque ya no es un agente perteneciente a la EID, Asakura Ryoko sigue bajo mi jurisdicción, no hay una relación jerárquica como tal aún así es necesario mantener una cierta cooperación si se quiere alcanzar una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas… No te preocupes, la tendré vigilada, tu seguridad y la de Suzumiya Haruhi están garantizadas.

Sin ningún una clase de gesto de despedida, Nagato pronto se pone a la par de Asakura, sin prisa, las dos alienígenas continúan su camino hasta perderse colina abajo, algo que yo también me veo obligado a hacer si no quiero recibir un regaño por parte del guardia cuando salga de su letargo.

No puedo evitar tomarme la frente mientras camino casi como si fuese en piloto automático hacia la estación para ir a buscar mi bicicleta, pronto el anaranjado del cielo del atardecer se va apagando poco a poco dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de los postes de luz.

Es increíble, la predisposición de Nagato a entablar relaciones pacificas con mi antigua delegada de curso luego de haber entrado en conflicto con ella más de una vez parece impropio de un pensamiento tan absolutamente lógico como el que ella siempre tiene.

Maldición, a pesar de que ciertamente esas últimas palabras me dejaron tranquilo, al menos por hoy, cosa que no puedo evitar agradecer profundamente a Nagato, todo esto sigue siendo tan pesado como lo fue desde el principio del día.

¿Más fuerte? ¿Más impredecible? ¿Más amplificada?

¿Cómo se supone que puedo mantenerme en calma con una Asakura como esa dando vueltas por mi vida así como así?

Sin embargo, extrañamente que mi psicópata personal pareciese haber tenido un chute de esteroides es el ultimo de mis problemas, o al menos el último de los que rondan en mi cabeza.

Lo que más me molesta en este momento no es el extraño aburrimiento de Haruhi, el regreso de una de mis pesadillas más recurrentes a la realidad, incluso hasta podría decir que mi vida está en segundo plano.

Porque al final, ver a Nagato actuando de esa manera con Asakura me ha hecho caer en cuenta de algo que no había sentido hasta ahora, ni siquiera esa vez donde quede aislado en aquella dimensión con la que aquella terminal tan especial de la EID trato de volver mi deseo realidad.

Al menos ahí, aunque solo sea en forma de mensaje críptico al borde de lo estúpidamente enrevesado, ella estaba ahí ofreciéndome una mano para que yo pudiese tomarla y ayudarme a mí mismo a salir del fango en donde había terminado metido.

Sin embargo esta vez es distinto, esta vez…

–Parece que estoy solo en esto.

 **0o0o0o0**

Anoche no dormí prácticamente nada, de hecho, desde que dejé a mi hermana de camino a su escuela no he intercambiado ninguna clase de saludo o palabra con nadie, no sé si el mundo se esté apiadando de mí al no hacer preguntas o simplemente mi rostro es evidencia suficiente para que todos a mi alrededor sepan que necesito no ser molestado aunque sea solo por un rato.

Es más, ni siquiera recuerdo del todo como llegué hasta aquí, tengo que tomar nota de no usar mi bicicleta cuando tenga este tipo de días, hoy tuve suerte pero quizás la próxima termine desparramado sobre el capó del coche de alguien, en fin, la parte buena es que al menos no creo haber estado consiente mientras subía la empinada colina que generalmente siento como mi tortura de todos los días, eso es algo que hasta creo que celebraría si no fuera que estoy al borde de ser noqueado por el sueño.

A pesar de que ahora compartimos clase, ni siquiera el inoportuno de Taniguchi o el entrometido de Kunikida se acercaron hablarme, maldición, aunque es un gesto que agradezco, realmente debo de estarme viendo fatal como para que estos dos se apiaden de mí, bueno, mientras Haruhi me siga mangoneando como siempre supongo que no será nada de vida o muerte.

Luego de acomodar mi bolso, como si se tratase de un sujeto perdido en el desierto que encuentra un oasis, poco menos que arroje sobre mi pupitre acomodando mis brazos de tal forma que pueda usarlos de almohada y dejarme abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo hasta que la llegada del profesor o la insistente lapicera de Haruhi clavándose en mi espalda no me dejen más alternativa que regresar al mundo de la vigilia.

Creo que en este momento ni siquiera la presencia de Asakura sería capaz de hacerme desperdiciar estos valiosos minutos de descanso, a pesar de que haya sido precisamente ella la que me quito el sueño durante toda la noche.

En fin, no vale la pena pensar en ello ahora, lo único en lo que debo concentrarme es en cerrar los ojos y rogar porque suceda alguna especie de milagro y el tiempo se congele hasta que yo esté recuperado del todo, curioso, quizás deba pedirle alguna vez ese favor a Nagato o a Asahina, dudo que pudiesen hacer algo, pero eh, que soñar no cuesta nada, mucho menos cuando se está muerto de sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado precisamente, aunque siento mi cuerpo un tanto más ligero por el pequeño descanso mentiría si dijera que ha sido suficiente, por el contrario, aún está bastante lejos de serlo.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que en este momento esté posado sobre mi hombro poco o nada le importa este hecho, ligero aunque insistente, su tacto se niega a concederme el descanso que tanto necesito, remuevo un poco mi cabeza como si fuese alguna especie de endeble resistencia contra mi deber de despertarme.

Aún entre sueños me veo tentado a negarme a prestarle atención aquel constante toque en mi hombro y seguir con mi siesta, sin embargo, la sola idea de estar ignorando a un profesor, o peor aún, a Haruhi, es suficiente para que mi sentido común se imponga por sobre todo lo demás y comience a enviar la orden al resto de mi cerebro para aunque sea abrir mis ojos y cuando menos confirmar si mis temores están bien fundados.

Al hacerlo, lo primero que me encuentro son dos ojos azul profundo que me observan con total y completa atención, a primera vista se nota que son de una chica, y siendo que se trata de un color ciertamente bonito, se podría decir que es una primera vista agradable cuando menos.

Lamentablemente, como muchas otras cosas, cuando cobras una perspectiva más amplia sobre aquello que observabas en un primer momento, generalmente estas no son tan bonitas como la primera vez que uno las ve.

–Buen día dormilón.

Aquella voz melodiosa o esa sonrisa suya tan amable fueron incapaces de atenuar el impacto que irremediablemente causa para mí el tener a Ryoko Asakura frente a mis narices, creo haber dejado en claro que ayer tuve suficientes encuentros con ella como para no querer repetir lo mismo en esta vida o en la otra.

Ahogo un grito mientras mi espalda se pega a la pared a mi izquierda casi por inercia, mientras tanto, de pie a la derecha de mi pupitre, la antigua delegada de clase permanece impasible con su sonrisa mientras le agrega un leve movimiento a modo de saludo a su bienvenida.

No me cansaré de repetirlo, si no fuera que sé lo que es capaz de hacer ese gesto me parecería hasta adorable, sin embargo, fuera de cualquier pensamiento retorcido que pueda llegar a cruzar por sus cabezas, ese hecho no hace más que volver cientos de veces más perturbador este asunto.

–Parece que has tenido una mala noche ¿Me equivoco?

Trato de recuperarme del susto lo más disimuladamente posible, a fin de cuentas, a lo que los demás respecta solo se trata de una compañera teniendo un gesto de buena fe con uno de sus compañeros despertándolo antes de que pueda meterse en un lio con el profesor, un vestigio de los deberes de la que alguna vez fue la representante de nuestro curso, incluso si nos vamos a los extremos como lo hizo Haruhi, a lo sumo esto no es más que una chica tratando de acercarse sutilmente a una persona que extrañó con cierta intensidad durante su viaje.

Pero es lo mismo de siempre, la visión que tiene la mayoría de esta chica dista mucho de la que yo tengo, porque más que un acto de buena fe que yo agradecería con gusto o un coqueteo de parte de una linda chica, para mí esto es una especie de tortura psicológica de muy mal gusto.

–En lo absoluto, le has dado en el clavo de hecho, ayer fue un día difícil.

Le respondo con una sinceridad que uno se supone no debería tener con la persona que ha intentado asesinarte, sin embargo hacer lo contrario tampoco tiene caso, ella ya lo dijo, de quererlo me mataría sin que yo me diese cuenta, aunque no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya, es cierto que el preocuparme por ocultar detalles para que ella no me mate está entre las ultimas de mis prioridades en este momento.

Luego están aquellas palabras que dijo Nagato, no es que desconfíe de su lógica, al contrario, en la mayoría de los casos es ella quien da la última palabra antes de que yo decida qué hacer, pero esto es diferente, aquí es mi propio sentido de la lógica el que me dice que simplemente no hay forma de que Asakura haya regresado sin tener un objetivo oculto, y es esa misma lógica la que también me dice que nada bueno puede salir de ello.

–Lamento oír eso, yo por el contrario he dormido de maravilla, en verdad se siente bien regresar a casa.

Para empezar tú ni siquiera duermes, o por lo menos es lo que uno puede presumir al ver el comportamiento de Nagato, pero si lo que quieres es hacer como si aquí no pasara nada, bien, seguiré tu juego.

–Me alegro por ti, en fin, gracias por despertarme, supongo que no sería buena idea que el profesor me encontrase desparramado sobre mi pupitre.

Su sonrisa parece aumentar ante mi escueto agradecimiento, es curioso, en cierta forma esto se siente como hablar con Koisumi, aunque no tan descaradamente, ambos solemos tener esa costumbre de platicar temas asquerosamente delicados enfrente de las narices de todos como si nadie se diese cuenta.

Sin embargo, siento que estoy en falta con él por hacer semejante comparación, porque muy lejos de lo que nuestras conversaciones suelen ser, esta disque charla con Asakura parece más una ida y vuelta constante de pullas el uno contra el otro disimuladas en algo que no podría decir bien si es hipocresía barata o sarcasmo del fino.

–Ah, ahora que lo mencionas venía a ofrecerte una mano con ello.

Aún así, cuando veo como su rostro comienza a acercarse levemente hacia al mío mi fachada de desinterés pareciese comenzar a caerse a pedazos, instintivamente mis músculos se tensan a medida que los labios semiabiertos acortan peligrosamente rápido la distancia entre ambos.

En movimiento mucho más brusco de lo que hubiese preferido, mi espalda se pega con fuerza sobre la ventana a mi izquierda en un intento desesperado por evitar un contacto al que me niego con todas mis fuerzas a tener.

Siento su aliento rozando mi oreja mientras mi cuerpo entero tiembla como gelatina, noto como por el rabillo del ojo como medio salón ahora repara en nosotros dos, aún así, a no ser que entre esos ojos este cierta muchacha con indicios de un serio caso de hiperactividad que se haga llamar a si misma jefa de brigada entonces poco o nada me interesa ese hecho.

Maldición, en cualquier otra situación que una chica de las características de Asakura tenga semejante cercanía con uno sería el sueño de cualquier muchacho de mi edad, si no fuera por la tensión del momento probablemente dejaría salir un suspiro de fastidio, el que incluso sea capaz de arruinarme una fantasía como esta es una maldad innecesaria de su parte.

–Podría decirle al profesor que te sentías mal y fuiste a la enfermería a recuperar fuerzas, sería una buena forma de pagarte por haberte quitado el sueño de esa manera.

Noto como su voz adquiere un tono divertido mientras llega a la última parte de aquel susurro que cosquillea sobre mi oreja, aprieto con mi mano izquierda la mesa de mi pupitre haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que puedo juntar para no dejar salir un grito de terror en ese mismo instante.

–No es necesario, estoy bien.

Le respondo al tope de nervios tratando de imitar lo mejor posible el mismo tono de voz que uso para aquel susurro cosa de que este asunto todavía se mantenga solo entre nosotros dos, a pesar de que esta es una situación de todo menos bonita, no tengo necesidad de arrastrar conmigo a alguien más en todo esto.

–Además, no es como si fueses la representante del curso como antes como para hacer algo así.

Le digo sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharme a mí mismo, en una situación como esta no puede evitar tomar el tener un buen punto, aunque sea algo tan simple como esto, como una pequeña victoria.

–Oh pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Okabe-sensei tiene plena confianza en mí, no es como si se le fuese a pasar por la cabeza que estoy mintiendo para que un muchacho irresponsable tome una pequeña siesta, además, estamos a principio de cursada, no sería raro que ahora que estoy de vuelta nuestros compañeros me elijan como delegada llegado el momento, por favor, insisto.

Demonios, no puedo replicarle a eso, tampoco es que el hecho de estar al borde de una crisis de nervios ayude mucho al asunto, no puedo evitar tragar saliva mientras abro y cierro las palmas de ambas manos notando el cómo ambas ahora están empapadas de sudor.

–Sin embargo… si la idea de la enfermería no te convence quizás podamos encontrar una nueva alternativa, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero mi especialidad es la creación de espacios cerrados, si quieres puedo crear uno en donde el tiempo corra mucho más rápido y tú puedas dormir durante horas en apenas unos segundos, eso debe de ser genial para tí ¿No? El único inconveniente es que debería estar allí dentro junto a ti para poder mantenerlo funcionando, dime…

Siento como se relame los labios como si necesitase refrescar su garganta luego de haber dicho todo eso solo en susurros, quizás sea mi imaginación, pero siento como parece estar acercándose más, su aliento caliente pareciese estar pegado a mi oreja mientras varias partes de su brazo y torso pareciese rozarse con los míos mientras su tono de voz da entender como si ella estuviese disfrutando de todo esto.

– ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a que seamos los únicos dentro de un mundo como ese? Sin ojos curiosos como los que nos miran ahora, o las ordenes de Suzumiya y las obligaciones de la escuela interrumpiendo tu descanso, un mundo sin reglas, solo tú y yo, apuesto a que algo así sería interesante cuando menos ¿No te parece?

Ahogo un grito por tercera vez en lo que empecé la conversación con esta tipa, trato con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer nada que llame innecesariamente la atención, aún así no me hace falta mirarme en un espejo para darme cuenta de que estoy sudando a mares tan solo por el stress de la situación, apreto los dientes enojado por mi propia impotencia al permitir que ella juegue conmigo de esta manera.

–En serio, insisto en ayudarte, tú solo elije y me aseguraré de que quedes fresco como lechuga para antes del mediodía.

¿Acaso pretende perseguirme por aquel dichoso espacio cerrado como si esto fuese alguna especie de caza del zorro inglés? No, no pienso darle el gusto, puede que me tenga acorralado pero eso no es excusa para seguirle el juego hasta semejantes extremos.

–Está bien, si es tan importante para ti, entonces te agradecería que convencieras al sensei para que me deje ir a la enfermería.

Le respondo haciendo uso de todo el aplomo que soy capaz de reunir para tratar de al menos hacer una voz que parezca lo menos intimidada posible, sé que en su carácter de terminal de la EID solo le baste un simple escaneo para saber que esa confianza es fingida, pero más que engañarla, es simplemente un intento desesperado por dejar salir de aquí a mi ego lo menos golpeado posible.

Alejándose de mí, cosa que no puede darme mayor alivio al ver recuperado mi espacio personal, Asakura me sonríe mientras se para derecha y extrañamente pareciese sacar su pecho con orgullo haciéndome un muy sutil saludo militar solo con dos de los dedos de su mano derecha.

–Solo espera al sensei y déjalo en mis manos.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, ella empieza a caminar hacia su asiento ignorando las miradas de aquellos que acaban de presenciar nuestro numerito, lo que viene siendo más de la mitad de los chicos del salón.

Ni siquiera repara en esas chicas con las que se suele juntar simplemente pasando de ellas mientras estas cuchichean y se ríen por lo bajo intercambiando miradas apresuradamente entre Asakura y yo.

Observando a mí alrededor noto como ahora soy yo el foco de atención del lugar, desde rostros desencajados de asombro pasando por sonrisas cómplices de aprobación hasta gestos de reproche, probablemente por ese rumor de Haruhi y yo que probablemente soltó ese bastardo de Kunikida, son las que recibo tanto de chicos como de chicas por igual, de hecho, algún que otro presumible pretendiente de Asakura que me mira como si me desease una muerte lenta y dolorosa, probablemente como la que me daría su dulce cariñito si se me ocurriese bajar la guardia por aunque sea un instante.

Tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos dejando salir un suspiro cansino en el proceso, a pesar de que el susto que esta chica me ha dado fue de muerte, así todo soy incapaz de despertarme por completo, fue cuestión de poder ajustar un poco mi ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad para que mis ojos comenzasen a cerrarse y un bostezo involuntario me haga parecer una imitación bizarra de shamizen por las mañanas.

Odio admitirlo, pero me vendría genial que Asakura me consiguiese ese permiso para la enfermería…

–Esto está mal de muchas más formas de las que puedo enumerar.

Mi cabeza cae derrotada por el cansancio al inesperadamente cómodo lugar en el que se han convertido mis brazos hasta que un nuevo toque en mi hombro vuelve a interrumpir mi efímero descanso.

Esta vez preparado, levanto mi mirada encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Asakura, solo que esta vez acompañada por Okabe a sus espaldas observando mi penosa situación con mirada aburrida y que bien se podría decir que muestra tanto o más cansancio que la mía.

–Puede verlo con sus propios ojos sensei.

–Bueno, tengo que darle la razón en esto señorita Asakura, tener a este muchacho aquí en semejante estado sería un desperdicio.

Okabe me observa pensativo, él y yo estamos de acuerdo, de hecho, probablemente si fuese por su criterio simplemente me mandaría a la enfermería sin más y empezaría con la clase, pero debe de haber algún tecnicismo de la escuela de por medio que hace que se lo piense dos veces antes de darme permiso.

Solo le toma un par de segundos de meditación antes de dejar salir un suspiro resignado, supongo que al final si me veo bastante peor de lo que ya me lo imaginaba.

–Muy bien Kyon, junta tus cosas y ve a la enfermería, si te preguntan diles que yo te di permiso…

Mientras empiezo a juntar mis cosas el sensei se cruza de brazos y se pone por delante de Asakura haciendo que ambos quedemos frente a frente deteniéndome antes de que siquiera me ponga de pie.

–Sin embargo tendrás que venir a las tutorías que doy después de clases, y ahí sí que no quiero ningún tipo de escusa, tus notas están en la cuerda floja Kyon, no puedes darte el lujo de no esforzarte constantemente ¿Quedó claro?

A pesar de no perder su gesto cansino y hasta cierto punto desinteresado, así todo tengo que admitir que su presencia inspira un ligero sentimiento de respeto el cual no tengo intensiones de desafiar.

–Hi, sensei.

Arrancándole una ligera sonrisa con mi respuesta, Okabe se hace un lado y me da vía libre para que salga del salón, tengo que admitirlo, es una verdadera suerte que tengamos a este sujeto como profesor de cabecera de nuevo este año, no sería la primera vez que vaya a alguna de sus tutorías, de hecho, si no fuera por él muchas de las materias del año pasado hubiesen terminado siendo un problema mayor que aquel en el que vi metido con Nagato el invierno anterior.

Así todo, que me llame Kyon no me hace demasiada gracia ¿Es que acaso ese estúpido apodo que mi hermanita y mi tía me endosaron será un karma de toda la vida? Se supone que un profesor debería de llamarme por mi apellido por lo menos, aunque bueno, tampoco puedo culparlo, al fin y al cabo dudo que alguien de por aquí que no sea administrativo de la escuela lo sepa… Kunikida bastardo.

Infinitamente agradecido, me pongo de pie y hago una ligera reverencia al profesor antes de salir del salón.

Observando de reojo mí mirada termina por encontrarse con la de una Asakura sonriente quien mueve los labios sin emitir sonido alguno y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente lento como para que yo pueda leerlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

" _Que descanses"_

La ignoro sin hacer el más mínimo ademán por responderle o tan siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras, en este momento lo último que quiero es tener trato con ella, el que esté aquí ya me ha costado una noche de sueño, probablemente una mañana entera de clases y una pila de deberes nuevos atrasados que se acumulan a los que de por sí ya tengo.

Suspiro mientras paso mi mano por el rostro tratando de no quedarme dormido antes de llegar a la enfermería.

–Solo espero que este no se vuelva el menor de los problemas que Asakura Ryoko vaya a causarme.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Mira que saltearse la reunión del club así como así, de Yuki puedo aceptarlo, a fin de cuentas ella me aviso que por una emergencia no podría venir, pero que Kyon ignorase sus deberes con la brigada luego de que yo le haya dado permiso para llegar un poco más tarde es una falta de respeto inaceptable ¡INACEPTABLE!

Voy murmurando por los pasillos de la escuela mientras me voy acercando con paso apretado hacia nuestro salón, ya va a ver ese idiota cuando lo encuentre, pagar la cafetería para todos los fines de semana le va a parecer un paseo en el parque comparado con lo que voy a hacerle.

No estoy segura de que tanto se note, pero el cabreo que llevo encima en este momento hace que nadie en el pasillo se atreva tan siquiera a cruzarse frente a mí, mejor, así voy a tener a ese babas entre mis manos mucho más rápido.

Pronto estoy en el salón, si no fuera que la puerta está abierta la hubiese azotado para darle más énfasis a mi enojo de ser posible, ese tonto no sabe la que le espera.

–No está…

Su asiento está completamente vacío, ni siquiera sus cosas están allí como para decir que se fue al baño o algo por el estilo, observo hacia atrás para ver si iba detrás de mí pero no sucede nada, normalmente esperaría un poco más, pero llegué prácticamente sobre la hora, difícilmente alguien más vaya a entrar al salón a estas alturas.

De repente siento como si mi enojo desapareciese en un instante ¿Dónde se supone que está? Es verdad que es un vago sin entusiasmo, pero nunca lo he visto faltar a sus deberes a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario o sea algo fuera de su control, no lo pensé ayer en la tarde, pero hasta ese momento él nunca había faltado a ninguna de las reuniones de la brigada, cosa que si han hecho los demás más de una vez.

Pero ahora resulta que tampoco ha llegado a clases, esto es extraño, maldición, por qué no pensé en eso antes, en cualquier otra situación lo llamaría sin más por teléfono, pero Okabe ya está aquí, no tengo forma de escabullirme para al menos hacerle una llamada rápida sin que nadie me moleste con estupideces.

Ya ayer estuvo raro durante todo el día, demasiado contento diría yo, hasta que apareció Asakura y le pregunté sobre ella, a partir de ahí estuvo nervioso durante todo el día, luego estuvo esa pantomima de ir a buscar a Yuki, sí, preguntas sobre matemáticas cómo no, este debe de pensar que como vidrio o algo por el estilo para creerme algo como eso.

–Esto… Suzumiya-san

Es más, después va y trae a Yuki hasta aquí para que hable con Asakura, por supuesto que le di el permiso a ella para que faltase a la reunión a sabiendas de que supuestamente ambas volverían juntas a casa a pesar de decir que tenía una emergencia, preferí ser permisiva con ella esta vez, siendo amigas y vecinas deberían de tener muchas cosas de las que hablar después de un viaje como ese y no tengo por qué entorpecer un reencuentro como ese.

–Suzumiya-san.

Pero la idea de una Yuki sociable, y siéndolo precisamente con Asakura no me cuadra del todo.

–Suzumiya… San…

De hecho, esa prisa que tenía Kyon para que ambas se encontrasen se me hace tremendamente sospechosa, juntando todo eso con el hecho de que ese maldito se fue de la escuela sin decir ni una palabra bien da para pensar que está metido en una aventura con Asakura con Yuki haciendo de celestina para ambos.

–SUZUMIYA-SAN.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

Me toma un par de segundos detener el tren de mis pensamientos y voltearme a ver a la persona que acaba de levantarme la voz justo en el momento que estoy a punto de develar todo el misterio que hay entre Kyon y Ryoko Asakura.

–Buenos días, veo que te has quedado viendo el asiento de Kyon desde que llegaste, creo que es buena idea que aproveche para contarte que le paso a él mientras Okabe-sensei fue a dar aviso a los directivos de que está en la enfermería.

¡Entonces si vino a la escuela! Oh si, esta vez no se me va escapar… Un momento, cuando estoy a punto de salir al trote hacia la enfermería para encargarme de hacer rodar la cabeza de ese babas hay algo en lo que termino reparando, la que me acaba de decir eso es Ryoko Asakura, y no solo eso, ella también sabe que fue lo que sucedió.

Diablos, hasta yo misma a veces me impresiono de lo precisa que puedo llegar a ser con mis deducciones.

–Hmp, más le vale que tenga una contusión o algo por el estilo, ayer ya faltó a la reunión de la brigada, hacer eso sin ninguna clase de justificación que como mínimo ponga en riesgo su vida es inaceptable.

Una ligera risa es la respuesta que recibo, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí en mi cara?

–Bueno, no tanto como una contusión, pero es cierto que no está del todo bien de salud, veras, Kyon-kun no ha dormido nada anoche y la verdad que dejarlo estar en clase en semejante estado me parecía un sin sentido, así que hable con el profesor Okabe para que lo dejase dormir en la enfermería y poder estar un poco más descansado para las clases de la tarde.

Un momento ¿Kyon-kun? ¿Desde cuándo estos dos son tan familiares?

– ¿Y qué si no ha dormido en toda la noche? No es la primera vez que él viene a la escuela luego de pasar una mala noche, de todas formas, esa no es excusa para haber fallado a sus deberes con la brigada y como alumno, apenas tengamos algo de tiempo libre pienso ir yo misma a traer su flojo trasero hasta aquí, incluso aunque tenga que llevarlo arrastrando por los pasillos de media escuela.

–De hecho, es precisamente eso de lo que quería hablarte, no creo que sea justo que Kyon-kun se meta en problemas solo por haberme dado una a mí y a Nagato-san mano ayer hasta tarde.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que hubo sexo salvaje de reencuentro! Ah no, espera, Yuki estaba allí, creo que debería descartar esa idea, es decir, puede que sea lo más cercano a una planta en el salón del club al no inmutarse por absolutamente nada, pero seguramente hasta ella tiene sus límites, dudo que consienta que estos dos tengan sexo frente a sus narices.

–Verás, como llegué a Japón apenas ayer mi casa estaba completamente desamueblada, todo lo que estaba allí dentro terminó en un pequeño depósito en la ciudad hasta que me los entregasen en un par de días, en un principio no habría mucho problema con ello, sin embargo la entrega se adelantó y en la tarde mientras Nagato-san ayudaba a Kyon-kun con matemáticas el encargado de mi edificio me llamó diciendo que tenía que meter todas las cajas que habían dejado en recepción antes de que los vecinos que recién llegaban de sus trabajos se molestasen por el desorden allí, Nagato-san y yo íbamos a pasar la tarde juntas pero con esto tuvimos que cancelar nuestros planes ya que incluso con su ayuda y la del encargado estaríamos varias horas para meterlo todo en mi departamento, y de hecho nada aseguraba que con lo anciano que es el encargado fuese a ser de mucha ayuda, al ver en el embrollo que estaba metida Kyon-kun se ofreció a darme una mano, en un principio me negué para evitar que él tuviese problemas con sus deberes en la brigada, pero insistió tanto y el trabajo era tan grande que no pude evitar aceptar su ayuda.

Oh por favor, Kyon es un tipo al que le cuesta más meterle entusiasmo a algo que escalar una montaña, e incluso si su vida dependiese de eso creo que lo haría de mala gana, no me creo que fuese a tu casa solo por buena voluntad, puede que sea bastante elaborada, demasiado diría yo, pero al final solo tengo que atenerme a la personalidad de Kyon para saber que esa excusa tiene más agujeros que una red de pesca, además, pensándolo bien ¿Quién me asegura que Yuki haya estado ahí todo el tiempo?

–Obviamente una vez que terminamos lo invite a cenar en casa junto a Nagato-san, no podía dejar semejante favor sin pagarse, el asunto es que la cosa termino por alargarse y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya eran pasada la una de la mañana, incluso siendo un barrio tranquilo no podíamos dejar que se vaya él solo, tuvimos que llamar a un taxi, así que entre la espera y el viaje hasta su casa vaya uno a saber a qué hora el pobre recién pudo dormir, es natural que terminase así de agotado.

Por supuesto, eso del sexo salvaje por las noches desgasta bastante el cuerpo.

–Así que por favor, si tienes que castigar a alguien, que sea a mí, como ya dije, sería injusto que Kyon-kun sea castigado simplemente por hacerle un favor a una amiga.

Con que amiga eh, uno pensaría que luego de llevar a un chico a tu casa hasta altas horas de la noche al menos serían algo más que amigos, en fin, esto se puso interesante, el baboso de Kyon está en la enfermería por agotamiento, su querida amiga Asakura está tratando de cubrirle las espaldas y Yuki es la testigo y la base de toda la coartada, no puedo evitar sonreír, quién diría que justo el miembro de menor rango de la brigada fuese a ser el eje del misterio más interesante que he tenido en mucho tiempo, obviamente hubiese preferido algo con tintes sobrenaturales, pero bueno, una Yuki sociable y un Kyon enrollado con una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela bien podría interpretarse como algo paranormal.

Haciendo un gesto de suplica tan solo juntando sus dedos mientras me dice un casi inaudible "Onegai" con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y guiñándome un ojo parece más estar haciendo una especie de coqueteo que pidiéndome un favor, pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? A fin de cuentas por lo poco que la conocí antes creo que es más bien parte de su personalidad, que de hecho es más bien suelta para alguien que se supone era la autoridad entre los alumnos, que el gesto de una chica que simplemente le gusta seducir, podríamos decir que es algo así como una especie de ¿Seducción involuntaria?

Curioso, nunca había reparado mucho en ella, me parecía tan normal que simplemente pasaba de su presencia, de hecho, a excepción de su desaparición repentina el año pasado y lo que está pasando ahora, todavía puedo decir que me lo parece, aunque tengo que admitir que mirándola en cierta perspectiva tiene algún que otro matiz que está empezando a interesarme y que a futuro podrían ser carne para investigación, aún me cuesta un poco creerlo, quién diría que los amoríos de Kyon serían medio interesantes, o al menos lo suficientes para apalear el aburrimiento

–Supongo que tienes razón, pensándolo bien, hablaría muy mal de mí como líder si castigase a alguno de mis subalternos por hacer una buena acción.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se forma en su rostro ante mi respuesta, sin embargo ni siquiera le doy a tiempo a que forme tan siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento ya que pongo la palma abierta de mi mano frente a mis ojos deteniendo cualquier replica suya.

–De todas formas, ya que ambas estamos conversando hay algo que tengo ganas de preguntarte.

–Claro, mientras me sea posible te responderé lo que sea Suzumiya-san

Me dice sin perder su sonrisa tranquila aunque observándome algo confundida… Wow, esa respuesta pare haber sido sacada de la boca de Koizumi, menudo deja vu.

– ¿Qué piensas de la Brigada SOS?

Mi pregunta dicha de forma tan directa la toma de sorpresa haciendo que de un leve respingo hacia atrás, sin embargo solo es cuestión de segundos para que retome la compostura y retome ese semblante tranquilo suyo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, su mirada se desvía al techo como si pensase con detenimiento lo que está a punto de decir.

–Bueno, creo habérselo comentado a Kyon-kun poco tiempo después del asunto de los disfraces de conejita en la puerta de la escuela…

Aún sigo molesta con los idiotas de los profesores por habernos fastidiado esa vez ¡Era el método de reclutamiento perfecto! Pero en fin, ese es otro detalle interesante, al parecer lo de estos dos tiene mucho más tiempo de historia del que creía.

–Él no tenía muy en claro a que era a lo que se dedicaban, de hecho cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que más bien debía de preguntártelo a ti…

Hmp típico de ese baboso.

–Así todo, incluso sin saber muy bien de que se trataba, siempre me pareció que debería ser divertido estar allí…

Bueno, supongo que una respuesta tan normal es esperable viniendo de Asakura, quizás he estado sobreestimando un poco lo interesante que ella puede llegar a ser más allá de todo el asunto que la liga a Kyon.

–Aunque supongo que es lo normal, a medida que Nagato-san me fue comentando durante mi viaje que era lo que hacían aquí, creo que termine comprendiendo un poco a lo que quieres llegar…

No puedo evitar tener cierta curiosidad al escuchar el rumbo en el que están yendo sus pensamientos, y por cómo ella aumenta más la emoción en su discurso, parece que ha notado mi interés.

– ¿Qué hay más divertido que descubrir los misterios del universo? ¿Acaso no es maravilloso cuando estos hacen la vida diaria más interesante? Al fin y al cabo, lanzar el tablero y tomar el control uno mismo de la situación ¿No es aquello por lo que vale la pena vivir?

Sonrío, sonrío con una emoción que no había sentido en bastante tiempo ante semejante respuesta, más allá del asunto con Kyon, hay una sola palabra que viene a mi mente y es increíble como resume todo lo que me está generando Asakura Ryoko en este momento.

" _ **BINGO"**_

 **0o0o0o0**

Creo que ya he vivido esto antes, la sensación de haber tenido un sueño increíble mientras los primeros atisbos de mi conciencia van haciendo que poco a poco vaya regresando al mundo de la vigilia, mi vista es algo borrosa, pero así todo puedo distinguir una figura masculina sentada en una silla un par de metros al costado de mi cama

–Oh ¿Por fin te has despertado?

Sí, reconocería esa voz de actor de dorama barato donde sea.

–Estabas durmiendo profundamente.

Hago lo que seguramente ha de ser un gesto de incomodidad mientras llevo mi mano hacia mi boca para contener un largo bostezo antes de levantar mi espalda de la cama y pasar a una posición más erguida.

–Debería decir "buenos días" pero ya es tarde.

Mientras me paso la mano por el rostro tratando de quitarme los ultimos rastros de sueño, Koizumi sigue con su verborrea desde su asiento al mismo tiempo que vuelve a meter al bolsillo su celular con el cual parece que estaba matando el rato antes de que yo despertara.

–Me alegra que hayas despertado, de verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Le pregunto cortando de improviso el discurso que parece que venía preparando mientras yo estaba dormido, sonriente como siempre, el se echa levemente hacia atrás en su asiento sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de mirar la hora en su celular.

–Lo suficientemente tarde como para que ya no puedas ir a otro lado que no sea el salón de la brigada.

–Funciona para mí, solo que tengo que ir a la clase de orientación de Okabe, fue la condición que él puso para dejarme venir aquí.

Sonriente, Koizumi se pone de pie y me extiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama la cual termino aceptando con el recelo que siempre me causa el contacto físico con este tipo.

–No será necesario, el profesor Okabe ya está yendo a su hogar en estos instantes.

–Espero que tú y la agencia no le hayan causado problemas con tal de hacer que yo esté a disposición de Haruhi.

Mis palabras solo causan una pequeña carcajada por parte de mi compañero mientras yo me pongo mis zapatos y trato de arreglar lo mejor que puedo mi arrugado uniforme luego de tantas horas de llevarlo puesto dentro de la cama.

–Para nada, la agencia nunca logra sus objetivos por método de coerción, siempre tratamos de que todas las partes se vean beneficiadas, es así como Suzumiya lo querría.

Me responde mientras me pasa mi chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla, interesante, a ver si hubiese dicho lo mismo la vez que Haruhi casi arruina la reputación del presidente del club de informática y le genera en el proceso un trauma a Asahina solo por conseguir una simple computadora.

Estirando un poco el cuerpo, voy junto a Koizumi por los corredores, hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, ni siquiera relacionadas a Haruhi o a la brigada, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que hay un tema que debemos tratar, y conociéndolo, sé a dónde me está llevando para que hablemos de ello.

– ¿No qué solo había tiempo para ir al salón del club?

Le digo mientras pasamos por una máquina expendedora y él compra una lata de café para cada uno, como es costumbre cuando quiere discutir algo sobre Haruhi o de todos los embrollos que su presencia causa en este mundo, ambos nos dirigimos hacia los asientos hechos de troncos que hay a un costado de la escuela.

–Bueno, mentí un poco, no creo que haya problema si nos tomamos un par de minutos antes de ir hacia allá, además, has dormido durante todo el día, no te vendría mal un poco de aire fresco y tener algo en el estomago.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era mi madre como para decirme esa clase de cosas, sin embargo, el gruñido que hizo mi estomago en ese preciso instante me evito la vergüenza de tener que tragarme mis palabras.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Le digo mientras nos sentamos, me tomo el tiempo de observar hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que abro mi lata y empiezo a darle un par de sorbos, aunque todavía es de día el sol ya solo puede verse en el horizonte hacia al oeste, a esta altura las clases ya terminaron y Haruhi debe de estar yendo hacia el salón del club en estos instantes si no es que ya está allí.

–Bien, parece que la vuelta de alguien te tiene bastante inquieto.

–Qué extraño que seas tan directo, generalmente das un par de vueltas al asunto antes de tocar un tema delicado.

Una leve risa suya es su respuesta mientras se encoje de hombros.

–Tampoco es que tengamos mucho tiempo, ya sabes cómo se pune Suzumiya si llegamos tarde, con todo el stress que estuviste sufriendo entre ayer y hoy dudo que tengas muchas ganas de sufrir uno de sus castigos.

– ¿A caso tu agencia me estuvo espiando?

–No precisamente, pero apenas nos enteramos del regreso de Ryoko Asakura hemos tenido agentes al pendiente de que no vuelva a suceder un incidente como el que desembocó en su desactivación por parte de Nagato-san.

Es cierto, solo Nagato, ambas Asahina y yo sabemos lo que sucedió en aquella dimensión alterna, dudo que los otros grupos hayan compartido alguna clase de información sobre ese asunto con la agencia.

De todas formas eso no quita mi gesto de molestia por tener a uno o varios tipos siguiendo mis pasos incluso si es para protegerme, notando mi descontento, Koizumi pone ambas manos delante de si como tratando de justificarse.

–Así todo, cree en mí cuando te digo que nadie ha husmeado en tu vida privada, a pesar de que nuestra misión es protegerte a ti y a Suzumiya estamos consientes de que hay límites que no debemos cruzar.

–Más les vale hacerlo.

El asiente mientras junta sus palmas sobre la mesa sin perder en ningún momento su semblante tranquilo.

–Bien, aún así tenemos que estar atentos a los movimientos de Asakura de ahora en más, hemos observado que hay una especie de cierta familiaridad con Nagato-san.

–Así es, según las palabras de Nagato, si ambas van a tener una coexistencia pacífica entonces debían de compartir datos o algo así.

Le digo agriando un poco el gesto, aunque confío en el juicio de Nagato también desconfió completamente de Asakura, es una encrucijada bastante complicada para mí.

–Y supongo que eso no te gusta demasiado.

Suspiro, supongo que simplemente no puedo ocultarlo.

–Es difícil que no lo haga, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes me es imposible confiar en Asakura, incluso si ella misma me ha dicho que no tiene intenciones de hacernos daño ni a Haruhi ni a mí.

Un leve gesto de sorpresa se ve en su rostro al escuchar eso ultimo, sin embargo esto dura apenas un par de segundos, es precisamente este tipo de cosas por la que tampoco puedo confiar del todo en este tipo, incluso a pesar de considerarlo un amigo.

–Es interesante oír eso, de todas formas, la agencia tiene la misma postura que tú, no podemos arriesgarnos a ponerlos en peligra a ti o a Suzumiya, no tenemos intenciones de generar un conflicto innecesario, pero nuestra postura está muy lejos de la inclusión que puede llegar a querer fomentar Nagato-san o el oportunismo de la entidad de integración de datos.

Suspiro, lo último que necesito en este momento es estar al tanto de todo el embrollo político que hay entorno a Haruhi, realmente aprecio a todos los que están dentro de esta locura que nuestra autoproclamada jefa llama brigada, pero lo que respecta a las organizaciones a las que ellos pertenecen, bien podrían irse todas al caño que a mí me importaría un bledo.

– ¿Asahina ya te ha comentado algo sobre esto?

Ahora es él el que deja escapar un suspiro antes de darle un trago a su bebida, aunque todavía sonriente, su gesto adquiere un tinte un poco más apagado.

–Más allá de lo que Suzumiya nos contó ayer en la tarde no hemos tocado el asunto para nada, no me malentiendas, realmente aprecio a los demás integrantes de la brigada, aunque tengamos diferencias en muchos puntos de vista ciertamente he llegado a considerar a cada uno de ellos como amigos, sin embargo, lamentablemente en este tipo de situaciones nos vemos obligados a primar nuestros deberes para con nuestras respectivas facciones antes que nuestras relaciones personales, así que a lo que información respecta, todos somos recelosos los unos con otros, pero conociendo a su grupo probablemente sus superiores ya la hayan dejado al tanto de los por menores.

Dando los últimos tragos a nuestras respectivas bebidas, ambos nos quedamos en silencio luego de aquellas palabras, supongo que al final, sin importan que tan bien nos llevemos todos, esto sigue siendo un tire y afloja alrededor de Haruhi y conmigo en medio de las… ¿Tres sogas?

–Ya deberíamos irnos, si tardamos más Suzumiya nos castigara a ambos.

–Con mi suerte probablemente diga que soy una mala influencia para ti y me eche encima el castigo de ambos.

Eso saca una nueva risa de mi compañero, de hecho, ni siquiera yo puedo evitar sonreírme por mi propia broma, luego de semejante charla supongo que ambos necesitamos aflojar tensiones, aunque sea simplemente sea riéndonos de un mal chiste.

Luego de arrojar nuestras latas en algún bote de basura por el camino, ambos comenzamos a caminar hacía el salón del club, entre algún que otro intercambio de palabras breve no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estamos apenas a un par de metros de salón del club.

Mientras vamos subiendo la última escalera que hay en el viejo anexo de la escuela antes del club de repente siento el toque de Koizumi sobre mi hombro, estoy a punto de voltearme y decirle que no esté tan cerca de mí como es ya casi una costumbre, sin embargo la mirada seria que tiene en este momento hace que me abstenga de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Es lo único que se me ocurre decir ante tan radical cambio de actitud.

–No quise decirte nada para no perturbarte apenas te despertaras, pero puede que lo que vayas a encontrarte en este momento allí dentro no sea precisamente de tu gusto, aún así, eso es solo un pequeño detalle, préstame atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirte y mantenlo presente durante todo el tiempo que estés dentro del salón del club, sin importar lo inverosímil o descabellado que suene, asegúrate de seguir la corriente de todo lo que te digan, no lo olvides si quieres evitar un castigo de Suzumiya, y como pequeño favor para mí, atente a lo que suceda para que su subconsciente no sufra un ligero desbalance y los espacios cerrados aumenten ¿Puedo contar contigo?

No me gusta para nada el rumbo que esto está llevando, ya tengo suficiente con Asakura para tener que soportar más problemas de parte de Haruhi, aunque bueno, si esto se soluciona simplemente siguiendo la corriente no creo que sea mucho problema, aún así, conociendo a Haruhi, lamentablemente dudo que esto vaya a ser tan fácil.

–Está bien, de cualquier forma no es como si tuviese más alternativa.

Le digo resignado a lo que sea que me espere allí dentro, no puedo evitar tener cierto temor, a fin de cuentas, ver a Koizumi dejando de lado su usual gesto tranquilo es algo que no se tiene que tomar a la ligera, incluso aunque ahora tenga su sonrisa de actor de dorama de nuevo en su rostro, el malestar que tengo por sus palabras difícilmente se vaya tan fácil.

–Te lo agradezco, vamos, no hagamos a Suzumiya esperar.

Con esas palabras ambos subimos el último trecho de escaleras que nos faltaban para llegar al segundo piso del anexo, mi compañero de brigada deja que pasa primero, conociendo a Haruhi, si yo entrara último al salón probablemente debería de invitar en la cafetería por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, probablemente nunca lo admita, pero mi billetera te lo agradece Koizumi.

Tomo el picaporte con algo de recelo, aunque dudo que sea peor que lo que paso ayer en la mañana, realmente la idea de cargarme con más problemas, incluso aunque sean pequeños, no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, como ya dije antes, tampoco es como si tuviese muchas alternativas, haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y con un suspiro de por medio, abro la puerta del club encontrándome con un paisaje más o menos familiar.

Asahina ya esta ataviada con ese maravilloso traje de maid que tan bien luce mientras va sirviendo un par de tazas de té que ya están sobre la mesa, reparando en nuestra llegada al instante, ella me saluda con su mano libre y una sonrisa que es capaz de derretir el permafrost en apenas un segundo.

Un poco más al fondo y como de costumbre, Nagato lee absorta un libro sobre lo que a estas alturas uno podría decir que es su silla favorita, sin embargo despega su mirada del texto por un par de segundos, apenas los suficientes para cruzar miradas conmigo y mover afirmativamente la cabeza en lo que yo interpreto como un saludo.

La que está un poco descolocada de su lugar inicial es Haruhi, a diferencia de su usual puesto en el asiento de cabecera del salón frente a la computadora, ella está de pie de espaldas hacia nosotros, aún así, por el leve movimiento de cabeza que le veo hacer creo que ella se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia con tan solo oír el ruido de la puerta.

–Ah, Koizumi, Kyon, llegan justo a tiempo, hoy puede ser un día histórico en la brigada y necesito la presencia de mi segundo al mando e incluso del miembro más bajo de la brigada aquí.

Nos dice con voz entusiasmada a ambos mientras sigue dándonos la espalda.

Bueno, Koizumi me dijo que siguiera la corriente, y tengo que admitirlo, Haruhi llevaba un tiempo sin interesarse por algo, quizás esta vez la cosa si valga la pena.

–Y bien Haruhi ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que hablas?

Le pregunto algo divertido por todo el asunto, lo que puedo dilucidar como una especie de risilla picara entre dientes es lo que sale de la boca de Haruhi a modo de respuesta, volteándose levemente, ella me observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de moverse violentamente hacia un costado revelando lo que estaba delante de ella.

– ¡Pues velo por ti mismo!

¡OH POR FAVOR NO!

–Ara, Kyon-kun, parece que ya has descansado lo suficiente, es un alivio, habías hecho que preocupara por ti.

Esto debe de ser una broma, si, una cruel e inmisericorde broma del destino, sino no le encuentro otra explicación posible a que esta chica este aquí sentada tan tranquilamente mientras toma el delicioso té de Asahina de manera tan descarada.

–Que sorpresa, no pensé que fuese encontrármela aquí, delegada Asakura.

–Oh, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ni siquiera sigo siendo delegada, Ryoko está bien para mí.

Así que esto era a lo que te referías ¿Eh? Koizumi bastardo, si hubiera sabido de esto me hubiese ido volando de aquí, al diablo Haruhi y sus castigos y de paso también tú y tus estúpidos espacios cerrados, no importa lo que digas, esto es mil veces peor que todo eso.

–Y bien Kyon, tu amiga te esta saludando ¿Acaso vas a quedarte callado toda la tarde?

¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga? Maldita sea Haruhi, no me hace falta ver tu sonrisa triunfal en el rostro para ver como disfrutas esto, no sé cómo demonios sepas de la aversión que le tengo a esta tipa, pero este nuevo nivel de tortura simplemente da miedo, lo peor es que no puedo salirme de mi papel, no sé qué tan pesado todo este asunto, pero parece que Koizumi lo sabía bastante de antemano, a estas alturas lo único que me queda es atenerme a sus palabras y rogar para que esto no termine en desastre.

–Ho… Hola Asakura, lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas, muchas gracias por lo del permiso para la enfermería.

Por favor… Trágame tierra… Ahora si es posible.

 **CAPITULO 1 "ALIVE AND AMPLIFIED" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Bien, ha pasado un tiempo, aunque bueno, tampoco es como si hubiese pasado gran cosa en el fandom en español durante este par de meses, es extraño, sabía que la actividad aquí llevaba un tiempo pausada, pero vaya, no pensé que fuese a ser tanto, en fin, de cualquier manera la forma en que disfruto escribiendo esta historia hace que valga la pena, y si sirve para que aunque sea haya un poco de actividad por aquí, pues bueno, mucho mejor entonces.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Angel1600: Gracias, es genial que reconozcan la escritura de uno, y bueno, si eso hace meritos para ver otras series, y sobretodo meterse en un mundo tan interesante como lo es el universo de Haruhi Suzumiya, pues eso lo hace mil veces mejor. Mil gracias por el apoyo en este y demás trabajos. Suerte y ojala pueda verte en próximos comentarios.**

 **RedSS: Gracias, esto era un pendiente para mí así que hay mucho esmero y cariño puestos en esto, aunque no creo que se pueda decir que fue precisamente pronto, aquí esta la primera actualización, espero que la disfrutes. Gracias por el apoyo constante master. Suerte.**

 **Tdlkvf: Muchas gracias, el saber que en cierta forma esto conserva un poco de la esencia de las novelas es algo que me motiva enormemente, ya que el estilo de las LN de Haruhi no son solo una base de mi ideal a la hora de escribir sino que la narrativa de los povs de Kyon son algo que me fascina y que he tratado de llevar a más de uno de mis otros proyectos, por lo que el hecho de que hagas hincapié en ese detalle me pone muy contento, es cierto, el Kyon x Asakura tiene un no sé qué que me llama poderosamente la atención y el hecho de que no hubiese nada sobre ellos en español fue el último empujón que necesite para poder lanzarme a escribir en este fandom, en fin, acabo de irme un poco por las ramas, de nuevo, muchas gracias y ojala el capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas. Suerte.**

 **: Bueno, es cierto que soy bastante lento, pero rara vez dejo abandonada una historia, así que despreocupado, más allá de la poca actividad que hay en el fandom esto es algo que disfruto enormemente a la hora de escribirlo por lo que tarde o temprano siempre habrá actualización, gracias por tu review. Suerte.**

 **Nota Final**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo aunque sea una pequeña parte de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo, cualquier duda o consulta no duden en enviar PM, todos los días me tomo un tiempo para ojear la página así den por seguro que voy a contestarles, s** **i fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 SOMEONE SPECIAL

**Disclaimer**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya Series y sus personajes son propiedad Nagaru Tanigawa y asociados, fic escrito sin ánimo de lucro con la mera intensión de entretener y descargar en algún lado mis ganas de darle protagonismo a Asakura.**

 **CAPITULO 2 "SOMEONE SPECIAL"**

–" _Turn me on and Turn me up and Turn me loose I am alive and amplified"_

La vos cantarina de Asakura llenaba por completo la habitación, a pesar de que aún no puedo controlar del todo mi recelo hacia a ella, esta clase de momentos son los que me hacen pensar que quizás no fue tan mala idea quedar en buenos términos con ella, al fin y al cabo, no creo que exista hombre en el mundo que se niegue a poder presenciar, sin sentir que va a matarme en cualquier momento, el espectáculo de una chica tan bonita como ella con sus audífonos reproduciendo música a todo volumen bailando y cantando como si estuviese sola en el mundo.

Así todo, quizás sea porque la estoy oyendo fuera de contexto ¿Pero acaso esa no es una letra un tanto sugerente como para andar cantándola a todo pulmón?

Mientras estoy dándole vueltas a aquella idea parece que Asakura termina por reparar en mi presencia, sin embargo, lejos del sonrojo y la pena que sería normal ver en una chica que es pillada relajándose de forma tan exaltada, ella pareciese sonreír más que antes mientras se quita sus audífonos y fija su mirada en mí.

–Ara Kyon-kun, justo estaba oyendo una canción que me recordaba a ti.

Olviden todo lo que dije, aún sigo sin poder no sentir terror hacia esta tipa.

En fin, a esta altura puedo decir que ya me he acostumbrado un poco a este tipo de situaciones, ya van un par de semanas desde que Asakura se ha vuelto un miembro de pleno derecho de la brigada, de hecho, casi se puede decir que es la tercera al mando después de Koizumi, aunque ante la inherente sumisión de Asahina a los designios de Haruhi y la evidente falta de interés por escalar posiciones por parte mía y de Nagato hacen de ese detalle algo más bien predecible.

Este cuadro es algo más o menos usual, Asakura ha demostrado estar muy predispuesta a las actividades del club al punto de estar hasta después de que la mayoría se va para así poder ultimar los distintos detalles de nuestras actividades.

En mi caso, Haruhi simplemente me obliga a quedarme aquí para cerrar todo a la hora de irnos, lo normal sería protestar y alegar que Asakura es perfectamente capaz de cerrar el salón del club por sí misma, sin embargo, nuestra jefa de brigada ha demostrado una cierta fascinación por dejarnos a mí y a mi antigua delegada de clase a solas cada vez que puede.

No es algo que agradezca, pero si me es de bastante ayuda a mantener esta chica bien vigilada, aunque ambos llegamos a una especie de tregua en pos de mantener mi salud mental, eso no quiere decir que mis sospechas hacía ella sean parte del trato.

Observo por la ventana como el sol ya va cayendo hacia el horizonte mientras Asakura sigue ocupada con su papeleo con la música a de sus auriculares a todo volumen al punto de que incluso a la distancia soy capaz de oírla perfectamente.

Mi pie se mueve rítmicamente al compas de la animada música al mismo tiempo que mi vista se enfoca en los tonos anaranjados y amarillos con los que se empieza a teñir el cielo.

Curioso, aquel día ni siquiera se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que podría llegar a estar tan calmado compartiendo habitación con ella.

 **0o0o0o0**

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Cómo es que esta tipa termino por aquí dentro? Que yo recuerde Haruhi preferiría morir antes que dejar que cualquier hijo del vecino entre en su club así como así, ni hablar que Asakura nunca fue ni por asomo alguien de su interés, incluso cuando ella desapareció su atención estaba más enfocada en el hecho de desaparecer que en ella en sí misma.

Ella pone su mano frente a su boca ocultando la risilla que acaba de generarle mi saludo, con un leve tono carmín en su rostro, Asakura enfoca su mirada en mí mientras hace un pequeño gesto con su otra mano como si le restase importancia al asunto.

–No tienes que disculparte, y de hecho, las gracias debo de dártelas yo, luego de cómo me ayudaste ayer lo de la enfermería es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

¿Ayer? ¿De qué diablos está hablando? Volteo mí vista hacia un Koizumi sonriente, sin embargo, este pasa olímpicamente de mí, al parecer esto es algo de lo que ni siquiera él estaba enterado, maldición, parece que no tengo más alternativa que limitarme a seguir la corriente, supongo que llegado el momento alguno de los que están en este cuarto tendrá la decencia de explicarme.

Solo lamento que lo más seguro sea que esa chica de cabello azul que me está sonriendo en este momento vaya a ser quién me de esa respuestas.

–De hecho, aún me siento un poco en deuda contigo, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, daré lo mejor de mí para poder serte de utilidad.

–Vaya Kyon, debes haber hecho algo muy bueno en tu vida anterior como para tener el favor de una chica como Ryoko.

Me dice Haruhi sonriendo con una malicia horriblemente mal contenida, más que haber hecho algo bueno yo diría que el karma me las está cobrando bastante pesadas, quizás cuando esté en el mas allá deba de arreglar una o dos cosas sobre ese asunto.

Mientras tanto, Asakura aparta un poco la mirada un tanto apenada por un motivo que yo no alcanzo a comprender del todo, con el rubor creciendo en sus mejillas, ella pone una de sus manos sobre su rostro negándose a tener contacto visual conmigo.

–Oh vaya, eso sonó un poco más atrevido de lo que esperaba, discúlpenme por favor.

–Tonterías, la sutileza es para los cobardes, sobre todo cuando se trata de sentimientos.

Dice Haruhi con tono firme aunque sin perder su sonrisa, ella da una pequeña vuelta a la mesa antes de sentarse pesadamente en la silla que da directo a la que está sentada Asakura dándole un pequeño guiño en el proceso que hace que el rubor en su rostro crezca un poco más.

De repente un carraspeo de garganta llama la atención de todos, cuando volteamos a su origen, nos encontramos con el rostro marca registrada de Koizumi quien había quedado un poco relegado de pie a un costado del salón.

–Oh lo siento, no quería importunar, aunque ahora que tengo su atención hay algo que quiero preguntar ¿Por qué este sería un día histórico para la brigada y que tanto tiene que ver la señorita Ryoko precisamente?

¿Ryoko? Parece que ambos se están tomando en serio la petición de Asakura de que la llamen por su nombre de pila.

Un golpe seco de dos manos contra la mesa llama la atención de todos y poco menos que le causa un paro cardiaco a la pobre Asahina, entusiasmada, Haruhi está de pie con sus manos apoyadas en el pobre mueble que suele sufrir sus golpes a cada nueva lunática idea que se le ocurre.

–Sencillo, ya saben que la Brigada SOS siempre está en búsqueda de nuevos reclutas, aunque varias veces la escuela o el mismo concejo estudiantil nos lo impidieron esa no es excusa para desistir en nuestros esfuerzos…

Más bien sus esfuerzos, a lo que el resto respecta creo que lo más conveniente es que nadie se vea arrastrado a esta locura disfrazada de club escolar.

–Sin embargo, incluso aunque se lograran resultados inmediatos nada nos asegura que los postulantes sean dignos de una organización como la nuestra, pasión, carisma, talento y una curiosidad sin límites son indispensables para estar con nosotros… Claro a excepción de Kyon que simplemente entró por estar el día que abrimos.

–Eso estuvo de más.

–Tú cállate… Como iba diciendo, el asunto es que es difícil encontrar gente adecuada, aún así, yo como su jefa he encontrado a alguien que bien podría ser parte de nosotros y cumplir su rol dentro de nuestra organización con entusiasmo y dedicación…

No, no estará hablando en serio.

–Admito que la he juzgado mal en un principio, a pesar de tenerla frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo la he ignorado por completo, que puedo decir, soy una humana después de todo.

No, eres una cosa extraña parecida a un Dios que incluso con tener un supuesto sentido común imperturbable lo único que haces es cagarla.

Diablos, todos aquí ya nos dimos cuenta de a donde está yendo todo esto, aunque excelentemente disimulados tras sonrisas tranquilas, Koizumi y Asahina son perfectamente consientes delo que está sucediendo, aunque algo que no puedo evitar pensar es que lejos de la apariencia frágil que suele mostrar cuando algo la incómoda, la cara de poker de mi viajera del tiempo favorita da bastante miedo.

Por otro lado, Nagato observa fijamente todo lo que está sucediendo, aunque incapaz de demostrarlo más allá de su mirada atenta, soy capaz de sentir como ella tiene cierta expectación por las palabras de Haruhi a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que sucede.

La única aquí que parece fuera de tiempo y espacio es la misma Asakura, su mirada se mueve de un lado a otro entre los rostros de los presentes buscando alguna especie de respuesta, no sé si sea por el hecho de conocerla tan bien como conozco a los demás, pero soy incapaz de discernir si lo de ella es real o es tan solo una actuación.

–Pero ahora que me he tomado el tiempo de conocerla un poco más, puedo ver un gran potencial en esta persona, aunque aún tiene que demostrar que lo vale, estoy segura que podrá hacerlo sin ninguna clase de problemas, en fin, yendo al grano…

Me veo tentado a decir que Asakura la ha inducido a esto con alguno de sus poderes o algo así, pero incluso con esas capacidades estoy seguro de que Haruhi sería incapaz de verse influenciada de mala manera en algo tan importante para ella como lo es la brigada, lo que sea que haga con ella será por pura y exclusiva decisión propia.

–Asakura Ryoko, dime ¿Estarías dispuesta a unirte a la Brigada SOS?

Es extraño, es como si el impacto de esas palabras fuese incapaz de alcanzarme, sé que esto es malo, MUY malo, sin embargo, el saberlo de antemano por esa introducción tan innecesariamente larga hace que esto sea más fácil de digerirse, de hecho, extrañamente lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es que Asakura fue la única a la que se le preguntó si realmente quería ser parte de todo esto.

Asombrada ella parece algo indecisa de responder, sin embargo Haruhi no parece estar tan interesada en la respuesta, al menos de momento, ya que ni siquiera le da tiempo de contestar antes de caminar alrededor de la mesa para quedar cara a cara con ella.

–Claro que no te sumarias a nuestras filas de inmediato, serias un prospecto de ingresante, y como tal, deberás demostrar que vales para estar aquí, sin embargo, como ya dije, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo…

Extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa ahora sí Haruhi espera una respuesta, es curioso, a pesar de no estar actuando como ella lo hace de alguna forma sigue sintiéndose como ella, a pesar de no ser una persona que se preocupe por las opiniones y deseos de los demás, esa forma que tiene de darle ánimos a Asakura es muy parecida a la forma que lo hace con nosotros.

Como cuando Asahina está insegura de entrar en un nuevo traje, cuando Nagato no sabe hacer otra cosa que agarrar un libro y leerlo, incluso cuando yo necesito ayuda con mis estudios, Haruhi tiene esa capacidad de tratarte con dureza pero al mismo tiempo darte la confianza necesaria para que puedas seguir adelante.

– ¿Qué dices?

Le pregunta Haruhi con una voz calmada que pocas veces he oído salir de su boca, mis temores y preocupaciones están en un segundo plano ahora, al fin y al cabo, incluso si se negara estoy seguro de que ella haría todo lo posible para que ella estuviese con nosotros, aún si solo fuese como una especie de miembro honorario como lo son mi hermanita o Tsuruya.

En definitiva, indistintamente de su respuesta aún me veré obligado a estar al pendiente de ella, es una situación que se siente como una patada en los bajos, eso no lo niego, pero tal y como me dijo Asakura ayer por la tarde, creo que por el bien de mi propia salud mental tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a su presencia.

En medio de su indecisión, los ojos de mi psicópata personal se clavan en los míos como si se tratase de una llamada de auxilio, por mi parte me encojo de hombros, no me voy a oponer si eso es lo que pregunta, si lo hago o no así todo no tendría importancia, sin embargo, mi solo gesto es suficiente para que ella deje salir un suspiro de alivio antes de retomar su relajada sonrisa de tulipán tan característica.

–Bueno, dije que sería divertido estar en un lugar como este, y si eso me permite serles de ayuda a Kyon-kun y Nagato-san no veo por qué no hacerlo…

Asakura responde el gesto de Haruhi tomando su mano con firmeza en un apretón que da por cerrado el asunto, ambas sonríen satisfechas con cómo se han dado las cosas, es extraño, a diferencia de cómo es con nosotros, no puedo evitar notar como nuestra jefe de brigada pareciese observar de igual a igual a mi antigua delegada, no sé como describirlo del todo, pero esto se siente como si estuviese observando una especie de reunión entre dos líderes de países poderosos.

–Acepto, estaré encantada de cumplir tus pruebas y trabajar con ustedes, Suzumiya-san.

Una vez acaban con el apretón de manos, Haruhi pone sus manos sobre su propia cadera observándonos a todos con su usual gesto de líder.

–Perfecto, bien, a partir de hoy comenzaras a venir a las reuniones después de clases, de momento las cosas están calmas así que podemos dedicarnos de lleno a prepararte para tus próximas responsabilidades.

¿Desde cuándo esto paso de ser algo para molestarme a una entrevista de trabajo? En un primer momento pensé que era solo una forma de matar el rato, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo Haruhi no hace más que darme motivos para creer que su interés por Asakura no es solamente legitimo, sino que también bastante grande, demasiado grande me atrevería a decir.

Mientras tanto, nuestra jefa de brigada busca entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar un juego de papeles los cuales deja frente a la que casi se le puede llamar nueva adquisición del grupo.

–Aunque no sabía cuál sería tu respuesta me tome la libertad de preparar un cuestionario para ti.

Asakura ojea una a una las páginas del cuestionario antes de comenzar a rebuscar papel y lápiz desde dentro de su propia mochila.

–Tómate la libertad de responder en las mismas páginas, el espacio en blanco que dejé en ellas es para eso, aunque bueno, si quieres explayarte no voy a detenerte, de todas formas no te preocupes, esto es solo a modo de estadística, no es como si fuese una prueba en sí misma.

Solo bastó que Haruhi terminara su frase para que Asakura comenzase a escribir, conociéndola esperaba que terminase casi al instante con una escritura mecánica y rápida digna de la maquina que ella es, sin embargo, ella se evoca a su tarea con una tranquilidad envidiable, tomándose el tiempo de releer varias veces algunas preguntas y pensando muy bien antes de responder cada una de ellas.

Mientras tanto, cada uno de los miembros del club se avoca a sus tareas normales, lo que quiere decir que Nagato se encontraba en las misma posición de todos los días inmersa en su lectura, Asahina nos servía el té con una forma servicial digna de una maid entrenada desde su más tierna edad, Haruhi hacía vaya a saber uno qué en internet y Koizumi y yo estábamos metidos en una de nuestras usuales partidas de juegos de mesa la cual ya prácticamente tenía por ganada como es la costumbre.

Observo de tanto en tanto a Haruhi, a pesar de que en un primer momento ella parece estar completamente concentrada en su pantalla más de una vez la he pillado dándole miradas fugaces a una absorta Asakura quien no despega ni por un segundo la mirada de su papel.

Intercambio miradas con Koizumi, a pesar de que su rostro no demuestra ningún cambio en lo absoluto él está tan atento como yo a ese detalle, este repentino interés por Asakura Ryoko está lejos de ser algo propio de nuestra jefa de brigada, aunque en honor a la verdad, también ese es el único elemento extraño, más allá de esa extraña fijación hacia la antigua terminal de la EID su comportamiento ha sido el de siempre.

–Tu té Kyon-kun.

De repente la dulce voz de Asahina me devuelve a la realidad de la mejor forma posible, cuando toco el vaso que dejo frente a mí noto como un pequeño papel esta puesto debajo de este, me volteo a ver de qué se trata sin embargo la única respuesta que recibo es el gesto de silencio más sutil que haya visto en mi vida mientras los ojos de la denominada mascota del grupo están humedecidos por el terror de ser descubierta.

–Ah, gracias Asahina-san.

Digo de la forma más natural posible mientras volteo de nuevo al juego que tenía con Koizumi como si nada hubiese ocurrido, observo de reojo como Asahina sonríe aliviada antes de retomar de nuevo su labor con el té mientras guardo discretamente el pequeño papel en mi bolsillo.

A medida que pasan los minutos las cosas no cambian en mayor medida, todos seguimos en lo nuestro, Koizumi y yo vamos por nuestra segunda partida, a pesar de que no han pasado muchos turnos su estrategia no es precisamente la mejor, no pasará mucho hasta que termine ganando de vuelta, no lo entiendo, dudo que dejarme ganar le sirva de algo, pero así todo me cuesta creer que sencillamente sea malo para todos y cada uno de los juegos en los que hemos competido, la clase de sujetos como él se supone que no tienen defectos.

–Terminé.

La voz de Asakura pareciese hacer eco en el lugar después de tanto silencio, sonriente se acerca hasta la silla de la jefa de brigada con los papeles en mano, lejos de la parsimonia que demuestra nuestra ex delegada de clase, Haruhi toma el cuestionario sin ninguna clase de reparo y hasta me atrevería decir que con algo de brusquedad, aunque lejos de ser una molestia, aquella falta de delicadeza es más bien producto de una emoción mal contenida.

Le toma apenas un par de minutos examinar las cuatro hojas repletas de respuestas, sonriendo con suficiencia, Haruhi observa a Asakura de reojo mientras dobla grácilmente aquellos papeles con sus dedos como si toda la emoción que expedía hasta hace apenas unos segundos se hubiese calmado de repente.

–Je, no esperaba menos de ti.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Ya vámonos, no tengo toda la noche como para pasarla aquí.

–Solo déjame revisar los documentos una vez más.

–Los has revisado tres veces ya, créeme, están bien, ahora vámonos, no falta mucho para que se haga completamente de noche y no tengo ganas de que Haruhi me regañe de nuevo solo porque tú llegas tarde a casa.

Suspirando derrotada, Asakura mete sus últimos papeles en un folder y lo guarda en un pequeño archivero que Haruhi consiguió especialmente para ella y que Koisumi y yo acomodamos a un lado del cuarto.

Una vez que me aseguro que ambos tenemos a mano nuestras cosas y que no nos hemos olvidado de nada, apago la luz y cierro con llave el cuarto del club.

No puedo evitar dejar salir un profundo bostezo mientras ambos bajamos a paso tranquilo por las escaleras del viejo anexo, a pesar de la hora aún quedan un par de clubes, la mayoría de ellos terminando con sus últimas actividades del día, por lo que no hay prisa de que cierren la escuela o algo por el estilo.

El cielo ya está entrado en el crepúsculo, los tonos rojizos y anaranjados quedaron atrás dejando como único testigo un pequeño deje rosáceo en las nubes que reciben los últimos rayos del sol antes de que este quede tan por debajo del horizonte que ni siquiera ellas puedan ser capaces de recibir su luz.

– ¿Te apetece un café helado?

Me pregunta mientras pasamos por las maquinas expendedoras que están cerca de la puerta de entrada, a pesar de que aún falta para el verano esa no es excusa para no sentir mi garganta reseca, llevo una mano a mi billetera dispuesto a pagarle mi parte.

–No te molestes, esto es como pago por hacerte esperar.

Dice sonriente mientras va directo hacia la maquina, pasan cosa de dos minutos hasta que ella vuelve y me entrega mi lata en la mano con un "gracias" de por medio de mi parte.

Mientras caminamos la noche se adueña del cielo donde apenas queda un deje de brillo celeste hacia el oeste, a su vez tanto los faros como los edificios y los automoviles encienden sus luces convirtiendo a la ciudad en una sucesión de puntos brillantes en la distancia.

Luego de una parada rápida a la estación de tren para buscar mi bicicleta ambos seguimos camino hacia el edificio donde ella y Nagato viven, aunque tardaríamos menos en bicicleta, ni ella me lo pide ni yo me ofrezco llevarla por lo que seguimos caminando de la misma forma calmada en la que salimos.

Lo esperable sería decir que venimos caminando en silencio en un ambiente tenso y asfixiante, de hecho, hasta hace un par de semanas yo también hubiese creído lo mismo, pero no, siendo justos en verdad Asakura es muy buena conversando, a pesar de su condición ciertamente su programación la hace una compañía hasta agradable si se ignora su pasado psicópata.

Desde asuntos de la brigada o la escuela hasta cosas más mundanas como la televisión o cotilleos del salón de clases ella siempre tiene algo interesante que decir, es más, de vez en cuando me he encontrado conversando a gusto con ella sobre algún manga o alguna película sin siquiera darme cuenta.

– ¿Tú qué piensas?

–Como decirlo, no es como si la vida amorosa de Taniguchi sea algo de mi interés, es más, incluso aunque no me lo hubieses contando no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el viniese a presumírmelo en la cara, pero si tu amiga quiera intentar algo con él, no veo por qué no hacerlo.

–No pareces tenerle mucho aprecio.

–Es difícil de explicar, sí, es un buen chico, y sí, ciertamente puedo llamarlo amigo, pero eso no le quita lo baboso.

–Es extraño el concepto de amistad entre los humanos, aún no lo comprendo del todo.

–No te compliques tanto, esto es más parte del género masculino que de los humanos en sí.

Ella queda un tanto pensativa mientras seguimos caminando, a lo lejos ya puedo ver el edificio donde vive junto a Nagato, no faltan más que un par de calles para llegar allí cosa que en cierta forma ya empiezo a agradecer.

No pasa mucho hasta que ambos estamos frente a la entrada principal del edificio, sonriendo mientras sostiene diligentemente su mochila noto como mi antigua delegada de clase se me queda observando durante unos momentos sin decir nada, estoy pensando a sentirme incomodo cuando de repente su voz hace un corte necesario al ambiente.

–Bien, gracias por acompañarme otra vez, lamento que Suzumiya-san haga que te quedes hasta deshora, le he dicho que no tengo problema con volver sola pero ella…

–No hace falta que continúes.

La interrumpo de forma seca y tajante, sorprendida, ella solo aparta la mirada hacia el suelo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la nueva adquisición de la brigada hace una ligera reverencia a modo de despedida, la cual ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de corresponder, antes de ingresar con cierta prisa a su edificio.

Aliviado me subo a mi bicicleta, aunque no con mucha prisa, pedaleo diligentemente hacia mi casa asegurándome de que nada en el camino vaya a hacerme perder el tiempo.

Es verdad que he dicho que la cosa con Asakura no estaba tan mal, pero no significa ni remotamente que ella me agrade o algo por el estilo, a lo que a mí respecta ella sigue siendo una intrusa y no puedo esperar de su persona otra cosa que no sea un ataque en contra mía, de Haruhi o de cualquier otro miembro de la brigada.

Espero que esto deje las cosas en claro con ese asunto, por la paz y mi propia salud prefiero no entrar en conflicto directo, más allá de eso, no tengo ánimos de tener ningún otro tipo de interacción con ella.

 **0o0o0o0**

" _Debemos hablar sobre esto, te espero mañana a las 2 en el café de la estación, por favor, no le digas nada a Suzumiya"_

La tinta rosa y esa letra tan delicada gritan el nombre de Asahina por todos lados, analizándola con cuidado se nota el empeño que ella ha puesto en cada palabra a la hora de escribirlas, me encantaría pensar que es un esfuerzo para mí, pero teniendo en cuenta que, antes de ser cruelmente arrancada de este, ella era miembro del club de caligrafía, se podría decir que mi viajera del tiempo favorita tiene un gran aprecio por escribir de forma bonita.

En fin, a diferencia de las reuniones con Haruhi, estoy plenamente seguro de la importancia de esta, por lo que lejos de cualquier tipo de demora ya me encuentro en la entrada del local casi media hora antes de lo acordado.

Apenas unos minutos después de mí, Asahina llega con paso tranquilo, es increíble, incluso con algo tan simple como una blusa holgada rosada y unos pantalones blancos de verano con el pequeño detalle de una muy leve capa de maquillaje en su rostro, ella exuda un encanto que muy pocas chicas son capaces de lograr incluso con un conjunto y productos mucho más elaborados y en mayor cantidad.

Al reparar en mí ella tiene un ligero sobresalto y corre hacia donde estoy con un leve rubor en las mejillas como si no pudiese evitar estar apenada por no ser la primera en llegar.

– ¡Kyon-kun! Lamento haberte hecho esperar ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?

Oh Asahina, escuchar eso de tus labios hace feliz a mi corazón.

–Para nada, si he estado aquí por cinco minutos es mucho.

–Qué alivio, luego de tomarte las molestias en venir hasta aquí lo menos que podía hacer era no hacerte esperar.

Tener las atenciones de Asahina es algo que haría sonrojar al más duro de los tipos, y por supuesto yo no soy la excepción, sonriendo seguramente como un bobo, hago un leve gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

–No es ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro, y bien ¿Entramos?

–Sí, Nagato-san y Koizumi ya deben estar dentro.

En otra época me hubiese desanimado luego de escuchar eso, pero viendo como están las cosas por aquí, hay que ser bastante idiota para pensar que un mensaje como ese sea para una cita, a pesar del buen ambiente que teníamos hasta un segundo, fue solo cuestión de entrar al café para que nuestros rostros se tornen tan serios como el asunto que vamos a tratar.

En una esquina apartada veo como Nagato y Koizumi están sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras el intento de actor de dorama habla con esa sonrisa marca registrada suya, el ángel guardián de la brigada simplemente se limita a escuchar apenas respondiendo con palabras cortas y rápidas de tanto en tanto.

–No creo que sea prudente un contacto de ese estilo.

–Ya lo he dicho, hay pruebas suficientes para decir que el nivel de peligro es prácticamente nulo.

Vaya, vista de desde lejos parecía una charla como cualquier otra, pero escuchándolos en directo no puedo evitar preocuparme, sobre todo por el hecho de que, incluso parados frente a ellos, están tan enfrascados en su cuasi discusión que aún no se han percatado de nuestra presencia.

Creo que está de más decir que Asahina no puede hacer más que estar petrificada en su lugar incapaz de detener la agresiva conversación entre los otros dos miembros originales de la brigada, no solo por apiadarme de ella, sino por el hecho de que esto ya está empezando a generarme escozor incluso a mí, carraspeo mi garganta deteniendo el intercambio entre ambos para alivio de mi acompañante e incomodidad de Koizumi.

Por primera vez desde que lo conozco veo a un Koizumi incapaz de reaccionar a una situación, aunque fue tan solo por unos segundos, fui capaz de ver un verdadero gesto de sobresalto en su rostro, diría que incluso hasta miedo, sin embargo, como siempre lo hace, esta fue reemplazada al instante por su gesto usual, así todo, tanto él como el resto de nosotros sabemos que ahí ha derrapado, y bastante feo.

–Vaya, veo que ya están aquí, discúlpennos por eso, Nagato y yo nos tomamos la libertad de empezar, y bueno, como verán han habido ciertas ligeras diferencias entre nosotros.

Me veo tentado a decir que eso tuvo de ligero lo que Haruhi tiene de delicada, pero eso sería mentir, sí, es cierto que fue impactante, pero es más que nada por el hecho de que yo los conozco a ambos y una reacción como esa no es ni medio normal, pero a ojos de cualquier otro, eso pudo haber pasado hasta por un simple debate.

Muevo una de las sillas para que Asahina pueda sentarse, aunque por un momento me vi embobado por la sonrisa que me dio a modo de agradecimiento mientras se sentaba, eso no quita en absoluto la pesadez del ambiente, suspiro mientras tomo asiento junto a la viajera del tiempo del grupo.

–Supongo que el asunto con Asakura causa más de una opinión.

Trato de ir directo al grano, divagar para enfriar las cosas sería inútil, sin embargo nos vemos obligados a tener una pequeña pausa en lo que la camarera viene a la mesa a dejarnos un café a Asahina y a mí sin siquiera haber pedido nuestra orden primero.

–Disculpa, me tome la libertad de ordenar por ustedes así no debían esperar cuando llegasen, así todo, pidan lo que quieran, hoy corre por cuenta de la agencia.

¿Saben? En cierta forma es bastante satisfactorio saber que no voy a tener que hacerme cargo de los gastos del grupo aunque sea por una vez, e incluso a través de la sonrisa de dorama de Koizumi soy capaz de ver que él lo sabe.

De cualquier manera, no hay que perder el enfoque.

–Te lo agradezco, así todo todavía no hemos empezado a hablar de lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Curioso, por norma general en este tipo de reuniones me limito a ser el tipo que solo escucha y ocasionalmente pregunta, sin embargo de cierta forma siento como si fuese yo el que lleva las riendas del asunto, supongo que es algo comprensible, a fin de cuentas se podría decir que Ryoko Asakura es asunto casi exclusivo mío, bueno, a excepción de Nagato claro está.

–Tienes razón, no debemos divagar de más, en fin, tampoco es que el asunto necesite mucha presentación, Asakura Ryoko ha regresado de su encierro dentro de la entidad de integración de datos y no solo conforme con eso, ha terminado por unirse a la Brigada SOS, eso lo dice todo por sí mismo.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuál es el punto de hablar sobre esto? Conocen a Haruhi tanto como yo, si ha visto algo en Asakura que le ha llamado la atención como para meterla a la brigada entonces nada de lo que podamos hacer va a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Establecer protocolos de acción de cara a nuestra relación con Asakura Ryoko, aunque la seguridad de Suzumiya Haruhi, y también la tuya, son prioridad, como bien dices, una vez ha demostrado interés en ella, acciones extremas como la anulación de sus datos están imposibilitadas, sin embargo, debo agregar que no hay motivos tangibles para tomar una acción de semejante calibre de estar permitidas.

Me responde Nagato con su tono de voz monocorde, al igual que en el primer contacto que tuvo después de su regreso, sigue afirmando que no hay de qué preocuparse respecto a Asakura.

–Esto… Además… Bueno, es información clasificada, pero sí puedo decir que mis superiores me informaron que el nombre de Ryoko Asakura aparece en los libros de historia desde que ella regresó a este plano temporal, como dice Nagato-san, hacerla… Desaparecer… No solo es algo que tengamos imposibilitado, también es algo que podría romper el equilibrio espacio temporal.

Agrega Asahina con voz tímida aunque sin perder el aplomo que tenía cuando entró al local, incluso con la mirada de los demás clavadas en ella, lucha contra el instinto de rehuir de nosotros y se mantiene firme a cada palabra que sale de sus labios, aunque, cuando considera la posibilidad de deshacernos de Asakura, inevitablemente su voz tiembla con indecisión.

¿Equilibrio espacio temporal? ¿Desde cuándo Asakura se ha vuelto tan importante? Estoy consciente del interés que ha despertado en Haruhi, pero de ahí a ser alguien indispensable a ese nivel me parece que es un poco extremo.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo, luego de analizar el estado emocional de Suzumiya es cierto que la presencia de Ryoko Asakura ha sido de ayuda para evitar un estancamiento producto del aburrimiento que ella estaba sintiendo, en honor a la verdad, debo admitir que mi trabajo ha resultado más sencillo desde que la noticia de su regreso llegó a oídos de Suzumiya…

El rostro de Koizumi se torna serio al llegar a esa parte de su discurso.

–Sin embargo, eso no excusa alguna para mantener relaciones de cooperación con ella, según palabras de Nagato, esta versión de Asakura Ryoko está por completo desligada de la Entidad de Integración de Datos, es un ente autosuficiente sin ningún tipo de control superior, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes contra ti, no veo posible poder dejarla sin supervisión de nuestra parte, mucho menos confiar en ella.

Por la manera en que tiene la vista clavada en mí, pareciera como si Koizumi desechara por completo cualquier opinión ajena a la suya, simplemente dándome a conocer sus pensamientos advirtiéndome de las consecuencias de mis decisiones y dejándome en claro de que muy difícilmente vaya a cambiar de parecer.

Cosa en la que yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

–Ya lo he asegurado varias veces, Asakura Ryoko ya no posee un comportamiento hostil, multitud de análisis y simulaciones respaldan esa afirmación.

–Por supuesto, todas sostenidas en base a sus propias palabras ¿Verdad?

Contraataca Koizumi con cierto veneno a pesar de mantener su sonrisa tranquila.

–No. Aunque Ryoko Asakura ha demostrado a viva voz sus intenciones, estoy consciente de que algo como eso es insuficiente para que ustedes acepten su presencia en este lugar, es cierto lo que ella dice, las terminales tanto de la EID como las Maverick no tenemos necesidad de mentir, si quisiéramos algo de los humanos tenemos la capacidad de tomarlo por nuestros propios medios sin siquiera tener que comunicarnos con ellos ignorando cualquier tipo de ética, por otro lado, mentirle a otra terminal es inútil, incluso las de más bajo rango están lo suficientemente capacitadas para hacer análisis que demuestren la veracidad de nuestras palabras, así todo, entiendo la desconfianza inherente por sus acciones pasadas es algo difícil de superar para poder llegar a un entendimiento.

Responde estoicamente explicando las cosas casi de la misma forma en que Asakura lo hizo conmigo al principio, sin embargo, al igual que yo, Koizumi parece estar bastante lejos de quedar satisfecho tan solo con eso.

–Perfecto, en la teoría esa explicación cuadra por completo, sin embargo, nada nos asegura que esto no sea obra de la misma EID, según recuerdo, el hecho de que esta cambie de parecer de un momento a otro con respecto a Suzumiya es bastante tangible ¿Quién dice que tú simplemente no estás siguiendo órdenes para permitirle a Ryoko Asakura realizar un acercamiento más agresivo?

Un silencio pesado sobreviene luego de semejante declaración, el esper y la alien del grupo se observan fijamente el uno al otro sin ninguna especie de cambio en sus usuales gestos, mientras tanto, Asahina observa temerosa a ambos, al igual que yo, sabe que Koizumi se ha pasado tres pares de pueblos con eso que acaba de decir, desconfiar de Asakura es completamente entendible, incluso Nagato en su absoluta lógica le ha concedido ese punto, pero ¿Desconfiar de nuestra compañera? Incluso fue él el que ayer dijo que a pesar de las diferencias nos consideraba a todos sus amigos ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a este tipo?!

Observo el rostro de Nagato imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo, si hay algo que he aprendido desde que la conozco es que, aunque de manera casi imperceptible, ella se ve afectada por las cosas al igual que nosotros, no puedo estar seguro de lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que después de tanto tiempo, siendo los únicos con los que prácticamente tiene contacto aparte de la EID, ella nos considere las personas más importantes en su vida.

El hecho de que le demostremos desconfianza no solo debe de sorprenderla, sino que debe de dolerle de una forma que pocas veces ella habrá sentido, incluso si de alguna forma milagrosa ella demostrase enojo, este estaría perfectamente justificado.

Me dispongo en salir en defensa de nuestra ángel guardián cuando de repente es su propia voz la que me detiene de hacerlo.

–Mi lealtad está con Suzumiya por completo, incluso más allá de las órdenes que pueda llegar a dictarme la EID o de mi propia programación, jamás permitiría que nadie de la Brigada SOS se vea afectado por las decisiones de mis superiores.

Un silencio prosigue mientras ella cierra sus ojos antes de dejar salir un ligero suspiro, es la primera vez que le veo tener un gesto de ese tipo, en los estándares de Nagato, eso bien podría equivaler a una reacción totalmente radical en una persona normal.

–Por lo que, preferiría que un futuro no se cuestione ese hecho.

Koizumi abre los ojos como platos al tener la mirada de Nagato clavada en él mientras que Asahina no puede evitar observar todo el asunto con la boca abierta, ni yo mismo caigo de mi impresión, Nagato rara vez demuestra sus propios deseos, pero jamás la había visto con una reacción como esta, no solo nos está demostrando lo que siente, sino que nos está pidiendo no nos metamos con ello.

Y a pesar de que tengo toda mi confianza en que ella es incapaz de dañarnos, la sola idea de tenerla contra mí me provoca un terror que ni Asakura fue capaz de causarme.

–Es cierto, al igual que tú, confiar en Asakura es lo último que se me ocurriría hacer, sin embargo, desconfiar de Nagato me parece pasarse de la raya, tú mismo me lo dijiste ayer, a pesar de nuestras diferencias consideras a todos los miembros de la brigada como tus amigos, sería bueno que lo recuerdes antes de decir cosas como esa.

Me sumo al ataque verbal de Nagato, no es que esté de acuerdo con ella sobre Asakura, pero eso no es excusa para dejar que la traten así después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros.

Acorralado, Koizumi deja salir un suspiro, creo que él sabe que ha hablado de más, este tipo es inteligente, no tratará de insistir en algo que sabe que no tiene sentido, tiene mi apoyo total con el asunto de Asakura, pero que no busque fantasmas donde no los hay.

–De acuerdo, lo siento Nagato, he sido un poco extremista con mis palabras, pero de todas formas sigo firme en mi posición, dejar a Asakura a sus anchas es algo que no podemos permitir, tanto la seguridad de Suzumiya como la de Kyon son prioridad absoluta fuera de cualquier discusión, y creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo al menos con eso último.

Intercambiamos miradas entre los cuatro, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo inferior al tener que hablar del hecho de tengo que ser protegido a toda costa, si es cierto que ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes sería capaz de dejar que Haruhi le pasara algo malo, a pesar de lo irritante que pueda llegar a ser a veces.

– ¿Confirmación?

Me pregunta Nagato rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido en la mesa, sus ojos solo están enfocados en mí ignorando por completo a los demás miembros de la brigada, al igual que Koizumi con sus palabras, ella sabe que tratar de convencernos sobre la pasividad de Asakura es inútil, por lo que optando por una última alternativa decide dejar la decisión en mis manos.

Suspiro, en verdad es raro ver a Nagato poner semejante resistencia ante una situación, a lo largo de esta conversación no solo ha puesto sobre la mesa su lógica absoluta, sino también sus deseos e incluso hasta sus sentimientos, sencillamente no puedo evitar sentirme mal por decirle que no a pesar de todo lo que se ha esforzado por esto.

–No es que no confíe en ti Nagato, pero lo que ha hecho Ryoko Asakura es algo que es imposible para mí pasarlo por alto, puede que tengas razón y no haya motivo para preocuparse, pero mientras ella esté dando vueltas por aquí sin demostrar que sus intenciones son realmente lo que dice ser, y mucho menos sin ninguna clase de supervisión, no hay forma de que ninguno de nosotros se quede tranquilo con su relación con Haruhi.

Nagato continua observándome fijamente, casi como si estuviese conteniéndose de decir algo más sobre el asunto, sin embargo, como si desechase la idea en el último segundo, ella solo se limita a mover su cabeza ligeramente de forma afirmativa.

–Entiendo, sí ese es el caso, yo me comprometo a estar al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos de Ryoko Asakura, ante cualquier movimiento extraño o actitud sospechosa ustedes serán avisados al instante, estableceré un protocolo de acción rápida ante cualquier ataque de su parte e incluso de ser necesario puedo pedir autorización a la Entidad de Integración de Datos para el envió de un equipo de búsqueda y eliminación especializado ¿Son esos parámetros suficientes para que estén tranquilos con su presencia?

Bueno, tengo que admitir que semejante cantidad de medidas de seguridad me da un poco más de tranquilidad, y por la expresión de Koizumi, parece que el también está satisfecho con este resultado, sin embargo, tengo la peligrosa sensación de que esta no será la última vez que toquemos este tema, y lamentablemente, es posible que tampoco sea la última vez que entremos en conflicto por este.

–Sí, te lo agradezco, Nagato.

Le digo sin poder evitar sentirme algo culpable en el proceso, de hecho, no me parecería raro que esto me genere cierta incomodidad por un largo tiempo, los deseos y sentimientos de Nagato aparecen muy de vez en cuando, ponerme contra ellos de esta forma es algo que muy difícilmente vaya a perdonarme a mí mismo.

Asintiendo en silencio, ella vuelve a observarme fijamente en lo que interpreto como un nuevo intento de su parte para hablarme.

–Confirmación para retirarme.

Me dice con ese tono monótono suyo sin despegar su mirada de mí ¿Acaso estará enojada conmigo por mi decisión? Bueno, pensándolo bien, mentiría si dijese que ella no tiene motivos para tomar esto como una especie de traición.

–Por supuesto, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, aunque, si no te molesta ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Le respondo lo más amablemente posible sin poder evitar tener un deje de culpa en el proceso, sé que tome la decisión correcta, sin embargo, no sé si valga la pena dañar la confianza que tengo con Nagato por algo tan simple como eso.

–Asakura Ryoko debe de ser informada sobre los protocolos y medidas impuestos sobre ella, eso permitirá mantenerlos tranquilos a los demás miembros de la brigada y al mismo tiempo evitar malas interpretaciones de su parte que puedan devenir en conflictos innecesarios.

–Un momento, no creo que eso sea…

Koizumi poco menos que parece haber saltado de su silla como si fuese un resorte, parece que incluso en estas condiciones es completamente reacio hasta la más pequeña muestra de buena fe con Asakura, no lo culpo, yo pienso igual, aún así.

–Creo que Nagato ha cedido más que suficiente por hoy, sigo afirmando que desconfió por completo de Asakura, pero así todo no pienso poner en duda mi confianza en nuestra amiga más de lo que ya lo he hecho, supongo que lo correcto es que nosotros también cedamos un poco en nuestra postura después de su buena predisposición.

Lo interrumpo sin despegarme de mi asiento, puede que Nagato y yo tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero incluso en una situación como esta, me veo incapaz de ponerme por completo en su contra, más que una acción altruista, esta es simplemente la voz de mi culpa que me obliga a darle al ángel guardián de la brigada un respiro aunque sea con algo tan nimio como esto.

Asintiendo en silencio, Nagato se mueve por detrás del asiento de Koizumi antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del local sin siquiera un gesto de despedida de por medio.

Mientras tanto, el esper del grupo observa seriamente con una mano sobre su mentón como ella se marcha sin decir tampoco ni una palabra, pensativo, sigue con su mirada el recorrido que esta hace hasta que simplemente somos incapaces de verla a través de la ventana.

Diría que está esperando que esté lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos, pero ambos sabemos que de quererlo Nagato bien podría escucharnos perfectamente desde la otra punta del planeta sin que pudiésemos hacer nada para evitarlo, así todo, confiando en su criterio, se que a pesar de ser capaz de eso ella respeta nuestra privacidad lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

–Esa actitud de Nagato hacia Asakura no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto, ella vio de primera mano lo que es capaz de hacer si se la deja libre, no entiendo como no es capaz de verlo de la misma forma que nosotros.

–Es probable que como interfaz sepa cosas que nosotros no, sin embargo es más de lo mismo, no tiene sentido ponernos los unos contra los otros solo por la presencia de Asakura, si ella llegase atacar en una situación en la que no estemos juntos solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo termine viendo las margaritas crecer desde abajo.

No soy muy dado al humor negro, sin embargo, esa tonta analogía hizo que la piel de Asahina palideciese por la impresión.

–No pienso permitir eso.

–Lo sé, por eso te pido que te calmes, la seguridad de todos nosotros depende de que sigamos unidos, Nagato debe de tener sus motivos y desconfiar de ella no va a ser que el asunto con Asakura se solucione… Si su palabra no es suficiente entonces confía en la mía.

Koizumi se mantiene un par de segundos en silencio evitando mi mirada, siquiera puedo hacerme una idea de lo que esté pasando en su cabeza en este momento, de repente un suspiro sale de sus labios antes de enfocar su mirada directamente en mí.

–De acuerdo, dejaré a un lado mis sospechas de Nagato, sin embargo, recuerda que el deber de la agencia es protegerlos a Suzumiya y a ti, de ser necesario, ten por seguro que haré lo que haga falta para no fallar en eso.

Me dice poniéndose de pie con una mirada fría como nunca antes había visto en él, sin embargo, tan pronto como queda erguido frente a nosotros, su sonrisa tranquila vuelve a su rostro antes de dedicarnos una rigurosa reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados .

–Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que informar a mis superiores sobre esto, viendo la rápida acción de Nagato tendré que poner al tanto a la agencia en pos de evitar malos entendidos… Oh, no se preocupen por la cuenta, todo lo que puedan llegar a consumir está previamente pago, siéntanse libres de disfrutar de tanto como gusten…

Mientras pasa junto a mí, escucho como me dice algo en voz baja, apenas inaudible para mí y probablemente incapaz de ser escuchado por Asahina, lejos de sus actitudes a lo largo de todo este encuentro, esta venia cargada con un cierto deje de vergüenza.

–Tómenlo como una disculpa de mi parte por mi comportamiento durante esta reunión.

No pasa mucho hasta la campanilla de la entrada del lugar suena avisándonos a ambos que nuestro compañero de brigada ya se marchó del lugar.

Tomo mi frente con ambas manos dejando salir un suspiro cansino ante la atenta mirada de una preocupada Asahina, trato de cambiar mi gesto para poder darle un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo, como ha pasado a lo largo de la reunión, ahora es el turno de ella de adelantarse a mis palabras.

–Kyon-kun… Yo, lo siento mucho… Sé que como miembro de la brigada debería de ser tan participe como los demás en esta clase de asuntos… Sin embargo, con tanta información clasificada, creo que sería más un problema que una solución… Sobre todo con un carácter tan débil como el mío.

Me dice con la mirada clavada en su taza de café vacía, aunque no ha entrado en llanto como suele suceder, su rostro muestra la carga no solo de una evidente tristeza, sino de una frustración en un gesto como pocas veces he visto plasmarse en el bonito rostro de nuestra ángel del té.

–Es solo que… Ante semejante choque ideas… Yo… No sé qué hacer, no solo porque quiera estar lejos de un conflicto con todas mis fuerzas, sino que, a su manera, ambos tienen razonamientos bastante fuertes para defender sus posturas… Incluso en la neutralidad está clase de cosas aún me superan por mucho.

Continua compartiendo su catarsis conmigo mientras observa fijamente la taza vacía frente a ella con aquel gesto tan deprimente, haciendo círculos en el borde de la susodicha pieza de vajilla con el toque delicado de uno de sus dedos, parece más una conversación consigo misma más que unas palabras dirigidas hacia a mí.

–Asahina-san ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Pregunto algo indeciso ante semejante actitud por parte de mi compañera, la observo sonreír con algo de melancolía haciendo que esta incomodidad de a poco vaya transformándose en una preocupación real por el estado emocional de la viajera del tiempo del grupo, volteando su mirada hacia mí, me observa directo a los ojos haciéndome sentir por primera vez que, de entre los dos, soy yo el que es más frágil.

–Como ya te imaginarás, es _información clasificada_ , sin embargo no te preocupes, no es nada que vaya a afectarlos a ti o a Suzumiya directamente, solo que…

Negando con su cabeza, trata de retomar su gesto usual, de hecho, lo hace también que hasta estoy tentado a decir que ella ha superado el asunto por completo, sin embargo, conociendo a Asahina, sé que eso está muy lejos de ser la verdad.

–Olvídalo, aunque no lo parezca, no es tu deber hacer mi trabajo más fácil.

Me dice mientras sigue negando su cabeza, como si se recriminase a si misma tan solo por pensar en lo que sea que haya cruzado por su cabeza antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras, sonriendo, se endereza en su asiento mientras ojea uno de los menús que hay en la mesa, tomando las riendas de una situación por primera vez desde que la conozco.

–Mejor comamos, viendo que la agencia invita sería una lástima no aprovechar.

Aún con la boca abierta por la impresión asiento completamente callado, de hecho, creo que no hay mejor cosa para hacer en este momento que tratar de comer algo para sobrellevar el asunto, después de todo, ver a Koizumi no siendo un pelele complaciente, Nagato demostrando algo que no sea… Bueno, directamente demostrando algo y ahora, como la cereza del pastel, una Asahina que impone su presencia, digamos que, para ejemplificarlo de forma simple, si yo fuera un bebedor, todo lo que sucedió en esta reunión sería suficiente para hacerme dejar la bebida de inmediato.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Hable.

Sí, lo sé, no es ni de cerca la forma más cortés de atender una llamada, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que son pasadas las diez y media de la noche, y sobre todo, viendo de quien se trata el autor, o más bien la autora de esa llamada, creo que tengo uno o dos motivos como para justificar mi reacción.

–Vaya forma de contestar el teléfono a una compañera.

Suspiro.

–Son las diez de la noche… ¿Qué quieres Asakura?

– ¿Tengo que querer algo para poder llamarte? No lo comprendo del todo bien, pero generalmente los humanos tratan de hablar los unos con otros fuera de momentos que los obligan a estar juntos en pos de lograr conexiones más fuertes ¿Verdad?

Sí, eso sería correcto cuando esas personas se agradan entre sí, sin embargo, creo que no hace falta recordar aquel pequeño incidente con cuchillos para darse cuenta que en nuestro caso un razonamiento como ese se cae a pedazos por sí solo.

– ¿Sabes? Si lo que quieres es investigar sobre los humanos y su comportamiento, la brigada tiene otros tres miembros que estarían encantados de explicártelo, al fin y al cabo, ellos comparten la misma costumbre que tú de llamar por teléfono a deshora.

–Oh Kyon-kun, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, Koizumi poco menos que me odia a muerte, Nagato-san sabe incluso menos que yo sobre los humanos y su comportamiento a nivel personal, y aunque no siento hostilidad por parte de Asahina-san, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que en una condición como la suya sus conocimientos sobre esta época se limitan pura y exclusivamente a moldearse a favor de los designios de Suzumiya.

Me responde en tono divertido, mientras me recuesto resignado sobre mi cama paso mi mano por mi rostro tratando de no sonar mucho más fastidiado de lo que ya lo estoy.

–Perfecto, puedes ir con Haruhi entonces.

–Claro, porque Suzumiya es un espécimen humano común y corriente con un criterio totalmente estándar ¿Verdad?

Carajo, me tiene en jaque.

– ¡Bien! Me rindo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Lo normal sería preguntarte como estuvo tu día, pero teniendo en cuenta que la hemos pasado juntos todo el tiempo hace que eso pierda un poco el sentido.

Con esa lógica entonces está llamada tampoco tiene sentido, en fin, tampoco es como si mucho de lo que ella hiciera tuviese sentido…

 **0o0o0o0**

–Kyon-kun puedo llevar esos libros por ti si quieres, o acompañarte hasta tu casa, me sentiría más tranquila si veo de primera mano que llegaste sano y salvo.

– ¿Eh?

–Tranquilo, no tengo problema en hacerlo, al menos no contigo.

– ¿Ah? ¿Asakura que mosco te picó? ¡Oye espera deja las cosas de mi casillero! ¡Oye! ¡ASAKURA!

–JAJAJAJA

– ¡Taniguchi bastardo! ¡No te rías!

 **0o0o0o0**

O criterio…

 **0o0o0o0**

–Kyon-kun, no me tomes por una atrevida, esto es algo que solo hago contigo.

–Asakura suelta mi mano, acabo de golpearme ahí.

–Oh vaya, creo que hace falta que te de un cuidado especial ¿No te parece?

– ¡Vamos Ryoko! ¡Tú puedes!

– ¡Haruhi idiota! ¡No la alientes!

– ¿Sabes? Como delegada tuve que aprender primeros auxilios, siempre creí que la respiración boca a boca es lo que mejor se me da, lástima que nunca pude probarlo con nadie para confirmarlo, aunque eso puede arreglarse.

–Ya sabes Kyon, sin gorro no hay fiesta.

–Voy a matarte Taniguchi, juro que voy a matarte.

 **0o0o0o0**

O sencillamente alguna clase de raciocinio coherente aparte de molestarme…

 **0o0o0o0**

–Di _Aaaahhhhhh_.

–No Asakura, no vas a darme de comer en la boca, vamos, quita ese tenedor de mi cara.

– _Aaaahhhhhh._

–Ya te dije que no, aleja eso de mi cara.

– _Aaaahhhhhh._

–Ni siquiera puede entrar en mi boca un bocado tan grande como ese.

– _Aaaahhhhhh._

–JAJAJAJAJA.

– ¡Kunikida tú también vete al diablo!

 **0o0o0o0**

Entre muchas otras cosas…

–Bien, entonces ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de tener una charla con sentido?

–No sabría decirlo, según dicen las cosas tienen tanto sentido como uno mismo quiera darle ¿Tú qué crees?

–Creo que llamarme a las diez de la noche tan solo para filosofar es abusarse un poco.

–Oh Kyon-kun, ahí es donde te equivocas, no te llame para filosofar, lo estoy haciendo simplemente para poder hablar contigo, saber de ti, o si quieres que suene un poco más poético, solo lo hice para poder oír tu voz…

A pesar de ser una psicópata a sangre fría que le gusta molestarme la mayoría del tiempo, sería un hipócrita si negase que eso último acaba de hacerme tener un sonrojo en mi rostro.

–Tampoco es algo para que te emociones, ya sabes, según tú yo soy incapaz de tener sentimientos humanos como Nagato-san.

–Eso es algo que no dudo en lo absoluto.

Respondo tanto por convicción como por un cierto deje de fastidio producto de mi orgullo herido.

–Y es por eso que ahí es donde entras tú, voy a estar por aquí una larga temporada, siendo franca esto de la Brigada SOS está resultando ser algo muy interesante, por otro lado, es verdad que he estado aquí casi el mismo tiempo que Nagato-san, sin embargo, más allá de mi propia personalidad programada hay muchas cosas que aún yo ignoro y que tengo deseos de comprender, esos _errores_ a los que ella se refiere, en mi caso apenas si se limitan a la curiosidad que he comenzado a sentir desde el momento en que hiciste contacto con Suzumiya Haruhi… Y tú y yo sabemos que eres el único que puede ayudarme con ello.

Aprieto los dientes ante el enojo que me causa su cinismo, luego de todo lo que tuve que pasar por su culpa ¿Ella espera que la ayude y ya? ¡¿Ayudarla y ya?!

–Por eso ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos para discutir sobre este asunto? Debido a los sucesos previos a mi regreso sé que no estás precisamente dispuesto a cooperar conmigo, sin embargo, creo que si lo discutimos civilizadamente podríamos llegar a una situación que nos beneficie a ambos.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo intenciones de discutir civilizadamente contigo? No creo que puedas llegar a darme nada que me interese.

–Oh vamos, sé que puede haber algo en lo que yo te sea de utilidad, soy una terminal capaz de manipular datos prácticamente a placer, debe de haber algo que quieras y no puedas conseguir.

–No tengo mayor interés por cosas materiales, lo que tengo en mi casa me es suficiente.

–Puede ser, sin embargo, no solo me limito a simples objetos, puedo recrear casi cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, Incluso sensaciones o experiencias ¿Acaso no hay nada que te genere deseo o curiosidad? Quizás tengas necesidades más banales, eres un muchacho sano después de todo, y no es por presumir, pero creo que mi forma es más que agradable al ojo humano, mi mera compañía es algo que a la mayoría de chicos dejaría más que satisfechos.

–Paso.

–Vaya, Suzumiya tenía razón cuando decía que eras un tipo aburrido.

No, no es ser aburrido, pero dudo que dentro de tu intrincada lógica entiendas que la mayoría de la gente normal no acepta propuestas indecentes de gente que quiso matarlos antes.

–En serio ¿Tienes pensado llegar a un lado con esto Asakura?

–Sí, pero si no me ayudas entonces no tiene mucho sentido que te lo diga… En última instancia obsérvalo de la siguiente forma, según tú yo no resulto más que un peligro para las personas que te rodean, sin embargo, también soy alguien quien desconoce de este mundo, hasta cierto punto alguien influenciable, si tienes eso en cuenta ¿Quién mejor que tú para enseñarme qué es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Acaso moldearme en base a tu moral y razón no es la forma más pragmática de solucionar este asunto?

–Es ingenuo de tu parte pretender que voy a tragarme eso así como así.

–Mi única pretensión es aprender y recabar información, si te lo pido a ti es por el hecho de que creo que eres el elemento más confiable para el trabajo, **alguien especial** , lo único que hago es ofrecerte una situación que nos beneficie a ambos, si te niegas tarde o temprano lo haré por mis propios medios, sin embargo, ante tu evidente desconfianza hacía a mí supuse que está sería la mejor manera de proceder… Yo confío en ti Kyon-kun, lo único que quiero es que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Me quedo mudo ante sus palabras, a pesar de no cambiar en ningún momento su usual tono de voz siento un extraño sentimiento detrás de todo lo que dijo, mi cerebro me dice que corte la llamada en ese instante y que no le haga caso a lo que sea que ella siga diciendo, pero aún a sabiendas de eso, mi instinto me dice que esta es una oportunidad que no puede desaprovechar, desconozco que tanto sea su conocimiento sobre este mundo, sin embargo, si lo que dice es cierto, nunca tendré otra posibilidad como esta para poder resolver este tipo de situaciones de una forma tan pacifica.

Suspiro, sé que esto no solo no está bien, sino que está en contra de todo lo que Asakua ha significado para mí prácticamente desde que la conocí, aún así…

–Está bien Asakura, estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo… Voy a ayudarte a que entiendas este mundo.

Incluso aunque me sea imposible verla en este momento, podría jurar que el solo hecho de escuchar esas palabras acaba de dejarle una sonrisa de oreja a en el rostro, siento cierta emoción proviniendo de ella al notar como de repente su respiración parece haberse acelerado un tanto.

– ¡Perfecto! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…

Tarde, creo que ya lo estoy haciendo.

– ¿Hay algún lugar que te sea más cómodo para encontrarnos?

Me pregunta con emoción mal contenida, suspiro mientras me paso la mano por el rostro tratando de no perder la poca compostura que me queda.

–Supongo que el café de la estación.

– ¿A qué hora?

–No sé, antes del mediodía, a eso de las diez supongo.

Le respondo sonando un poco más disgustado de lo que me gustaría que se escuchara, sin embargo en ningún momento Asakura se queja de ello, ya sea porque lo ignora o sencillamente no le interesa.

–De acuerdo, es una cita, no llegues tarde, _jaa ne_.

–Sí como digas.

El movimiento de mi dedo cortando la llamada me da una sensación de alivio y satisfacción que jamás pensé que algo tan pequeño como eso fuese capaz de causarme algo así, me recuesto pesadamente en mi cama, por suerte no tengo nada más que hacer y mi ropa es lo suficientemente cómoda como para no tener la necesidad de ponerme la pijama, en una situación como esta hasta el más insignificante segundo de hora de sueño vale oro.

…

Un momento.

…

¿Oí mal o ella dijo cita?

 **0o0o0o0**

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, no puedo creer que no esté en mi cama en este momento pasando olímpicamente de esto, y definitivamente no puedo creer que en verdad estoy aquí a tiempo.

Llevo cosa de cinco minutos esperando, aunque en verdad no es mucho, si es tiempo suficiente como para ojear el reloj de mi celular un par de veces, un bostezo involuntario se escapa de mi boca mientras no hago otra cosa que mirar con gesto aburrido como los trenes van y vienen por la estación cruzando la calle.

Quizás tenga algo de suerte y Asakura se haya olvidado de esto, sin embargo cuando la esperanza empieza a calentar poco a poco mi pecho, fiel a su costumbre el destino hace que deba guardarme mis sueños y anhelos para otro momento como si se tratase de una cruel broma.

– ¡Kyon-kun!

–Oh mi…

La imagen frente a mí hace que me quede sin aliento.

Bien, establezcamos las cosas desde el principio, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, está haciendo y probablemente haga, a pesar de los terrores nocturnos, e incluso orillarme plantearme seriamente el pedir ayuda psicológica después del trauma del invierno pasado.

Yo jamás, pero jamás, he negado que Asakura tenga su atractivo, de hecho, si no fuese por sus brotes psicópatas ella bien podría ser un partido casi perfecto para cualquier chico, y si no me creen a mí también tengo la palabra del baboso de Taniguchi como respaldo, aunque no sé si eso sea precisamente algo de ayuda.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo, creo que es un buen momento para decir que fui un idiota treinta veces más grande que Haruhi si alguna vez dudé de ese hecho.

No soy del tipo que se fije demasiado en la ropa de las chicas, claro que teniendo a Asahina, Haruhi y, en cierta forma, a Nagato como modelos es normal que dentro de sus estilos y gustos la mayoría de las ropas que usan les queden endemoniadamente bien, diablos, si incluso en el uniforme de la escuela el encanto de ellas no baja tan siquiera un poco.

Sin embargo, más allá de una simple mirada casi de reojo nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a los modos de Asakura, sí, es bonita y agradable, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la otra faceta que conozco de ella tiene un malsana fijación en acabar con mi vida, al encontrarme con esta otra versión me deja sencillamente descolocado.

– ¡Hey Kyon-kun!

Me grita desde la esquina mientras comienza a correr a mi encuentro, el tacón de sus botas negras de caña baja hace un eco anunciando cada nuevo paso que ella da, una falda del mismo color se menea al compas del movimiento de mi antigua delegada, aunque no tan corta como algo que Haruhi obligaría ponerse a Asahina, esta apenas lo suficientemente arriba de la rodilla como para presumir del buen par de piernas que tiene Asakura sin necesariamente enseñar de más, por otro lado, una discreta pero a la vez muy femenina blusa azul adorna la parte superior de su cuerpo, como es el caso de la falda, el escote de esta da testimonio del buen desarrollo de su pecho sin la necesidad de tornarse vulgar o fuera de lugar.

Coronando el trabajo, como si se tratase de alguna especie de complot para confundirme y hacerme entrar en cortocircuito, lo cual dudo ya que la única que sabe de mi predilección por esto es Haruhi e incluso ella misma cree que solo fue producto de su imaginación, una perfecta cola de caballo se mueve de un lado al otro al capricho de los movimientos de su dueña haciendo que, tal y como le dije una vez a mi loca jefe de brigada del mundo que creó Nagato, su encanto aumentara un treinta y seis por ciento.

– ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Me pregunta con esa voz cantarina suya mientras yo todavía trato de recuperarme de la primera impresión apenas negando levemente a modo de respuesta, percatándose de ese hecho, ella esboza una sonrisa picara antes de dar una vuelta entera sobre si misma dándome una vista completa de su aspecto.

–Y bien ¿Cómo luzco?

Ataca mientras se me acerca a una distancia peligrosamente corta como esa maldita costumbre que tiene Koizumi para molestarme, solo que a diferencia del rechazo que él me genera, esta vez no puedo evitar sentirme algo confundido por mi uso de razón y el exceso de estímulos que estoy sufriendo en este momento.

No quiero contestar, por alguna extraña razón presiento que cualquier respuesta me metería en una situación que no me apetece afrontar en este momento, sin embargo, Asakura se niega a quitar ese gesto de suficiencia de su rostro y pone su dedo índice en mi pecho mientras hace un par de círculos con él haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se pongan de punta.

–Oh, no hace falta que respondas, solo basta ver tu rostro para saber que te encanta.

Me quedo con la boca entreabierta mientras cruzo miradas con ella, estoy tentado a rebatir sus palabras, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme hipnotizado por la suficiencia en sus ojos azules, mi sentido común grita que al menos deje en claro que lo que dice no es verdad, aún así, solo basta otro giro artístico de Asakura quien ahora me da la espalda y me observa de soslayo sin perder por ningún momento esa sonrisa picara.

– Vamos ¿Qué esperas?

¿Qué espero? Bien, muchas cosas, que no me mates, que pueda sobrevivir a este día, que mi hermanita deje de despertarme temprano los fines de semana, en fin, muchas cosas, pero principalmente…

–Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

 **CAPITULO 2 "SOMEONE SPECIAL" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Bien, han sido un par de meses algo largos, pero fiel a mi compromiso, aquí un nuevo capítulo, uno que me ha llevado más de una quebradura de cabeza, y en el que mi opinión, quizás haya tomado una que otra decisión algo arriesgada para lo que tenía pensado en un primer momento, pero que así todo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo y que espero que ustedes disfruten de la misma forma al leerlo.**

 **Dato aparte, la canción que canta Asakura al principio es** _ **Alive and Amplifed**_ **de** _ **The Monkey Suzuki**_ **cuyo ritmo me encanta y que no puedo evitar relacionar con las sensaciones de esta Ryoko renacida y las reacciones que el pobre Kyon está comenzando a generar en ella.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tdlkvf: ¡Gracias! Eso es algo que tenía muy en cuenta, a esta altura puedo decir que Kyon es de mis personajes favoritos del manga/anime en general, si no es el que más, así que una de mis prioridades era hacer una caracterización al altura del original, y bueno, después de la Desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya uno simplemente no puede evitar agarrarle cariño al KyonxNagato, personalmente el KyonxAsakura me atrae precisamente por ser tan impredecible. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que el cap te haya gustado.**

 **RedSS: Como ya dije, trato en todo lo posible atenerme a la esencia original de la serie y las novelas, sobre todo con Kyon quien es el que más influye en la narrativa, así que recibir este tipo de mensajes no puede hacerme sentir más que satisfecho con mi trabajo hasta ahora. Puedo llegar a demorarme, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia, eso tenelo por seguro, así que despreocupado, por otro lado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora, espero que este cap te sea tan disfrutable como lo fue el anterior.**

 **bustercall: Verga, viniendo de usted esas palabras tiene su peso, y coño, qué mayor honor que hacer que preste atención a este fandom olvidado de la mano de Pepsipez con esta humilde historia, pero sí, la idea con esto es hacer algo de peso y de calidad en todos los sentidos que se pueda, no solo para este fandom sino para cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leerlo ya que esto es producto puro y exclusivo de mi cariño por esta serie y las ganas de escribir algo que este a la altura de esta. Como siempre, mil gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo constante, mucho de lo que escribo no sería posible de salir como la ha hecho sino fuera por usted.**

 **Antares GN: Wow, está es la clase de mensajes que le suben a uno el ego a los cielos, en serio, hago todo lo posible para que esto este al nivel de la serie y las novelas así que palabras como estas me hacen sentir que, aunque sea en parte, puedo llegar a una calidad como esa, y vaya, si con eso soy capaz de encantar a lectores exigentes como vos, mejor que mejor, por otro lado, en verdad es una lástima de Asakura, aunque si tiene un papel casi protagónico en el spin off personalmente no siento que esa personalidad tan maternal sea la mejor caracterización de ella, y aunque en el material original cada momento en el que ella aparece se lo come por completo me parece un tanto desaprovechada al haber aparecido tan poco. En fin, muchas gracias por el review, ojala pueda verte en nuevos capítulos, y más que nada, espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **A esta altura no hay mucho más que decir, no sabría asegurar cuando pueda actualizar, así todo y cómo jamás me canso de decir, más allá del tiempo no pienso dejar abandonada bajo ninguna circunstancia esta historia, por lo que tengan la certeza de que tarde o temprano estaré aquí con una nueva actualización, palabras aparte, s** **i fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


End file.
